The Desired Blood
by blue fire 101
Summary: All characters belong to their prospective owners. I am only writing this story for fun. I am not making any money or profit off of it Plot: Arthit is the Vampire King for Thailand. He has lived for thousands of years yearning for the one destined to be his mate. Arthit will know them by the smell of their blood. He decides that mingling with humans will be the best way to
1. Ch1 The Meeting

Ch. 1 The Meeting

Arthit's P.O.V.

I look around my throne room and see the same thing repeatedly. My vampires with their destined one. I feel sad and happy at the same time. Even though I haven't found my destined one, I wouldn't wish that those who have found their one to feel what I'm feeling. I turn and look at my best friend Pick. He is smiling at his mate Rome. They met three hundred years ago. Rome was a peasant being picked on because of his look. Rome and I were walking around enjoying the sights. When suddenly, we could smell this sweet blood. For me, it smelled like cinnamon, but to Pick it was heaven. He became enraged at the assholes who were picking on his mate. I quickly put my hand on his shoulder calming him down and making sure he didn't act irrationally.

"Pick, I can see why your acting as you are, but remember. Humans don't know about us. You can't just go and kill those assholes in daylight." I hissed reminding him of our current situation. "I know. I just want to save him and bring him home." Pick responded. I nodded my head in understanding. I take a quick look around and find a dark alley. "Look, over there we can bring them there and deal with them. Then you can talk to him." I tell him as I point out where the alley is. He nods his head and we walk over to the group. "Excuse me, but that's my friend there. Let him go." I tell them. They look at us and start laughing. Pick clenches his fist and starts shaking. "Lookie here. We got us some heroes." The leader of the group laughs as he points at us. I sigh and look at them. "Look just let him go and we can all go on about our ways," I said trying to be the peacekeeper here. The leader just looks at me like I said the funniest thing ever.

"Lookie here. I am not going to let you tell me what to do. We found this weakling first and get to do whatever we want to him. This isn't your business." He sneers at me. I look at Pick and see he's about to lose his cool. "Look, how about a fight. Him versus your strongest for the-" I start saying while pointing at Pick and looking at the kid. "Rome." He squeaks out. "for Rome. Winner takes him. Deal?" I asked. The leader looks at his guys and they start to discuss my deal.

"You got a deal." He says with an evil smile. I nod my head and lead them to the alley. I gently rub Pick's shoulders not only to release the tension but also as a warning. "Remember, we can't kill them. We can injury them and maybe drain them a little. I don't think they'll be very tasty, but the goal is to save Rome." I whisper to Pick before backing off to let him face the leader's, right-hand man. The fight itself only lasted a few minutes with Pick winning. He quickly but gently grabs Rome's hand while the group is distracted by their guy's lost. "I demand a rematch." The leader bellows.

"No can do. A deal is a deal." I said looking him straight in the eyes. He starts coming towards us. Sighing, I quickly use my hypnosis and make him give up and leave Rome and us alone. Warning him that if we ever saw him again, he and his gang wouldn't ever come back from it. Once I stopped the hypnosis he was shaking like a leaf and peed himself. He ran off with his gang. I turned and saw Pick and Rome staring into each other's eyes. "Okay, I don't mean to interrupt your sweet time, but we need to head back before anyone causes a commotion." I remind them.

No one's P.O.V.

Once we returned to the mansion, Rome, Pick and Arthit head to Arthit's chambers for privacy. Arthit sits in a chair that faces the window. Arthit watches as Pick sits Rome down on the bench located closest to the bathroom. Arthit listens in on their conversation. "Rome, my name is Pick. I don't know how to say this without making you feel uncomfortable, or scared. I love you. It was love at first sight for me. I feel the need to protect you, love you, keep you close to me. I also have something else to tell you, but I want to know what you feel." Pick said as he sat next to Rome on the bench and gently grabbed Rome's hands with his. Rome looked up into Pick's eyes and then down at their hands. "We just met. How can you say you love me?" Rome whispered. Pick brought their hands to his heart. (A/N: Yes, they have heartbeats.) "Can you feel how fast my heart is beating for you?" Pick asked as he looked into Rome's eyes. Rome's face changed from confused to shocked within a split second. He nodded his head. "Do you believe me?" Pick asked.

Rome nodded his head. "To be honest, I felt an immediate attraction to you, but I couldn't figure out why. Do you know why?" Rome asked in yet another whisper. Pick nodded his head yeas. "Remember I said that there's something else I need to tell you?" Pick asked. Rome nodded his head. "Well I have a secret to tell and it's one that you can't tell anyone out of this mansion. Okay?" Pick warned. Rome nodded his head, even though he was slightly confused. Pick opened his mouth and revealed his fangs to Rome. Rome's eyes light up like fireworks. He became scared and tried to pull his hands away from Pick's. "Do you believe that I would hurt you?" Pick asked quietly trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. Rome looked at him and gently took his right hand and lifted Pick's chin. He stared into Pick's eyes looking for his answer. He smiled and shook his head no. "I believe you won't hurt me. I thought Vampires were a myth." Rome said

Pick smirked and hugged Rome. "We keep to ourselves and try not to make our existence known. I love you. I felt this instant connection. Our kind has this thing called 'Our Destined One, or Mate'. This means every vampire out there is fated to have that one person made just for them. You are my fated one. I know it because of your smell." Pick explained. He started to laugh when Rome started to smell himself. "You wouldn't be able to smell it. Your scent is heavenly. You smell like the sweetest peaches mixed with vanilla cream." Pick explained hoping Rome would understand.

Pick gently grabbed Rome by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Do you understand everything I've said so far?" Pick asked looking a little hesitant. Rome nodded his head. "Now you probably have guessed that vampires live longer than humans." Pick said and Rome nodded. "How old do you think I am?" Pick asked. Rome sat there for a minute before saying "21." Pick laughed and shook his head. "I'm over two thousand years old." Pick said. "Now there is something I would like to do but I need your permission first." Pick said in a serious tone. Rome looked at him and nodded his head for Pick to continue. "I would like to turn you into a vampire. This way we can be together forever, and you won't have to worry about becoming old and dying. I understand if you don't want to." Pick said looking away from Rome's eyes in the last part. Rome stared at Pick then looked at me. I looked back and nodded at him. Rome turned back to Pick and said, "I accept."

(A/N: Sorry, I felt like they needed some background they are the secondary couple besides KaoxPete in this story)

Pick was thrilled and looked at me for permission. I nodded my head and he took Rome to his room for privacy. 'Looks like another celebration will be happening this month.' I thought

*Present Day* Arthit's P.O.V.

I looked back to the front of the room and once again felt sad. Deciding to stop sitting around waiting for the one. I got up and signaled to Pick and Rome that I wanted to talk to them in private. We went to my chambers and sat on my bed. "Look I've decided that I am going to go out and search for my fated one," I said while watching their eyes and faces for their reactions. Pick looked a little hesitant with my decision, on the other hand, Rome was bouncing up and down all happy. "Finally! I thought you would never leave here." He said coming over to hug me. "I figured this day would happen so here." He said as he walked over to my closet and pulled out a suitcase. I started laughing seeing how serious he was.

I looked at Pick and saw that he was worried. "I'll be fine. I leave the throne business to you while I'm gone. If there's something you can't handle, then let me know." I said pulling out three cellphones. "I already have our numbers on each phone. Remember to please keep your activities to a minimum while I'm gone. I don't want to come back and hear complaints about your sex life please." I beg the two of them. Rome blushes as Pick just smirks proudly of his accomplishments. I roll my eyes and head out the front door. "Here are your car keys my lord." Butler Danyia says while handing me keys to a 2005 BMW. (A/N: This is how I see his car. I didn't want something fancy.)

Kongpob's P.O.V. (Current Time)

I was cleaning the tables before we opened the cafe. My boss P'Kao was humming along to some song that was playing on the radio. He looked like he was in love. I rolled my eyes and focused on making the place shine. My other fellow Boys Love Cafe Hosts were cleaning as well. There was Tee (Cause you're my Tee), Mork, Tew, Day (SOTUS S), In, Sun and Nai. We all acted out BL scenes for the customers which were mostly high school girls, and occasionally high school boys as well. The furthest we go with the scenes or skits is kissing. No French kissing or anything rated 18+. I have been at this cafe the longest besides the boss of course. P'Kao opened this cafe back in 2013. We had just graduated from college and hadn't found any jobs yet. P'Kao had told me when we met in our first year of college that he was gay, and I told him I was too. We hit it off as best friends. Never developing feelings for the other past friendship. Which is good because P'Kao met the love of his P'Pete. They have been dating for the last four years. I felt a little jealous sometimes because they had found each other.

Sighing, I went back to work and had just finished up cleaning the tables when P'Kao waved me over to him. "Yes, P'Kao," I said. "We have a new member joining our crew and I want you to show him the ropes," P'Kao said as he pulled out the job application form. I saw a picture of the guy and thought 'Okay he fits the profile of being handsome.' "His name is Arthit. He should be coming by later in the afternoon today. I want you to make sure he learns the ropes." P'Kao said as he placed his arm around my shoulder. I let out a big sigh and nodded my head. "Great, I have to take care of the noob," I muttered to myself.

*A Few hours later*

I was in the middle of taking customer's orders when the door dinged. I looked up and started the greeting. "Welcome to Boys Love Cafe how may I-" I never got to finish the greeting as the guy named Arthit walked in. 'I'll admit I was a bit shocked by his handsomeness in real life.' Pulling myself together I quickly finished taking the customer's orders and brought the order over to Tee and Mork. Those two were always flirting at work. Everyone who worked here had a partner, except for me. I sighed as I walked away and towards P'Kao's office. I knocked on the door and entered after hearing "Come in." from P'Kao. "The new kid is here," I told him. P'Kao turned and smiled at me before shooing me out to the cafe. Arthit was just standing there waiting. P'Kao instantly walked over and hugged him. I looked on in shock.

'P'Kao never hugs anyone but P'Pete.' I thought to myself. "Arthit, this is Kongpob. He's the manager here and will oversee training you." P'Kao said as he introduced us. I waiied for him and turned to go back to work. "Kongpob," P'Kao said in a warning. I rolled my eyes before turning around and putting a smile on my face. "Hi, I'm Kongpob. I'll be your trainer." I said through my teeth. Arthit seemed to understand I wasn't happy and smirked. "Now, show him where to get his uniform," P'Kao said as he was pushing us through the employee-only door.

Arthit's P.O.V.

Once I walked through the door to the cafe, I was greeted by this handsome human. I couldn't help but stare at him. I noticed that he stopped greeting me halfway and didn't look pleased to see me. I watched him turn and walk away to the employee only door. As he disappeared behind the door, I looked around and admired the design of the cafe. Kao had outdone himself with the interior decoration. I've met Kao before at one of the parties I through in my castle. The first thing he did when he saw me, was to hug me. Normally I don't let anyone hug me, excluding Rome. I saw that Kongpob seemed very confused.

"Arthit this is Kongpob. He's the manager here and will oversee training you." Kao said as he pointed to each of us in turn. I saw Kongpob put on that fake smile to make it seem like he was thrilled. I smirked at him. I could see that he didn't like me. Oh well. Sensing the tension from Kongpob, Kao pushed us to the employee only area and told Kongpob to help me get my uniform and start the training. 'This is going to be a fun long day.' I thought to myself.

* * *

So how is it? I know it's long and I apologize for that. The idea popped in my head and I didn't want to lose it. Please leave comments and vote. I don't know how long this story will be. There will be mature content in later chapters. I will put warnings in the chapter titles. If you don't like boyxboy, gay love, then please leave. This is not for you.

P.S. I have a dirty mind so please forgive me when the mature content comes.


	2. Ch2 The First Long Day

Ch. 2 First Long Day

Kongpob P.O.V.

Once I helped Arthit change into the uniform, I turned around and grabbed the employee handbook off the desk. "Here, read this," I said hoping he would give me some space and not bother me. He looked at the book then back at me. "This is a long book." He started seeing where I was going with it. "Yep. You must read all of it before I start any of the training." I said feeling a little smug with myself. "Once you're done reading, come find me in the shop," I said before walking back into the shop leaving him behind. 'Phew, that should keep him busy until my shift is over.' I thought as I went behind the counter checking to make sure everything was stocked and fresh. I glanced up and saw In, and Sun flirting with each other as they cleaned tables and gathered dirty dishes. To the right of them was Tee and Mork giving each other lustful glances as they took the customer's orders. I shook my head at both couples before looking over and seeing Tew pull Day back to the storage room, and with the crack between the wall and I could see them kissing.

"Ahem!" I said while clearing my throat as a warning to those two. I heard the shuffling of feet while they walked back to the entrance trying to make it seem like they weren't doing anything. "Day, go sweep the sidewalk, after that, you will clean the windows," I said making sure they couldn't go back to their make-out session.

Tew and Day both looked sad and I did feel guilty but to be honest, I was jealous. Everyone who worked here had a lover, including Nai (he only works on the weekends), but me. I know it's partly my fault for not wanting to get close to anyone, but I also feel like maybe I just wasn't supposed to find love. I became wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Arthit calling my name until he stood right in front of me. "Ah." I almost squealed out as I became aware of his presence. "What do you need?" I asked embarrassed that I was caught being distracted. "I finished reading the handbook." He told me while smiling. I looked at him in disbelief. 'There's no way he already finished reading the handbook in 30 minutes.' I thought as I looked the clock hanging on the wall behind the counter. "What rule number 10?" I ask thinking he cheated or didn't even read the book at all. "Rule number 10: No alcohol is allowed to be served anytime during and after business hours." He states with a cocky smirk.

"Rule 25?"

"Rule 25, no PDA during work and in front of customers." Arthit

"Rule 13?"

"Rule 13, any all shifts must be covered by the employee or by another employee with as much advance notice as possible and must be approved by the Manager or Owner in the last minute or emergencies."

"Rule 1?"

"Rule 1, must respect all rules and guidelines provided by the Owner and Manager at all times and if at any time there is a disagreement, I must notify management to resolve the issue."

"Rule 31?"

"Rule 31...There isn't one."

"You're right," I said shocked that he realized there wasn't one. I took a minute to look at him again and could tell that he knew he passed. I sighed and gently rubbed the back of my neck. When I rubbed my neck, I could have sworn he followed my movement and even stared at my neck with this weird emotion in his eyes, but it lasted only a second before it disappeared.

"Alright, you pass. Now we will work on learning the menu." I said as I grabbed one of our menus and showed him the different sections and styles of drinks and snacks we offer. "Make sure you ask if they have any allergies or want anything gluten-free," I explain notifying him that we have many regulars that are gluten-free or have allergies to certain fruits we carry.

At that moment, the door opens and in walks in John. I shiver at the look he gave me as he sat down at what he calls his "Spot". I quickly place a fake smile on my face before signaling one moment before I turned around and took a deep breath while clenching my hands on the bar counter. "You okay?" Arthit whispered looking at me with concern. I took one more deep breath before saying "I'm fine. Just stay here while I take his order."

I walked over with the fake smile still on my face. "I see your back on time, again today P'John." He smiled at me and tried to touch my hand. I gently moved my hand away. "P'John, I've told you that I don't like you trying to touch me," I said as I grabbed my book out to take his order even though I knew what it was. "I'll take a caramel mocha with no whip cream and a slice of the Kongpob cake." He said once again trying to touch me. I nodded my head and turned around before he could touch me. I walked back to where Arthit was waiting and spoke to Tee. "One Caramel Mocha and a slice of Kongpob cake," I said as a shiver ran down my spine. (A/N: I just felt a real shiver down my spine. That's creepy.) I could tell Tee wanted to say something, but I put my hand up silencing him.

Arthit's P.O.V.

I could feel the moment the customer walked in that Kongpob didn't like him. I wanted to go with him and take the order, but he wouldn't let me. I watched as Kongpob put on a fake smile and averted John's advances on him. I felt rage well up in me at the fact that John was getting off on Kongpob's discomfort. "You okay?" I asked knowing that he wasn't feeling well. He turned and just smiled at me. I knew it was a fake smile that had pain hidden within it. "Why don't I take his order to him?" I offered not wanting Kongpob to deal with him again. I honestly don't know why I cared, I mean yeah, he's my boss and you don't want to be a loner at work. I couldn't explain this feeling but figured it was because he was taking care of me.

I grabbed the order and walked to John before Kongpob could stop me. "Here you go, sir," I said with a smile and a glare to him. "Who is your cutie?" John asked trying to touch me. "I'm new. Please don't touch me. I feel sick when people I don't know touch me." I said as I moved a step away.

"That's one I've never heard." He said as an evil smile crept on his face. "Well, I'm not from this area so I'm sure you wouldn't know everything," I said with a little warning behind it. He just smirked and looked at Kongpob, who was trying to busy himself away from John. "Kongpob! Is this how you train your employees?" He taunted causing Kongpob to flinch. "No, this is all on me," I said as I leaned closer to him sending a death glare at him. He laughed and started drinking his caramel mocha as I walked back to the bar. "What's his problem?" I ask feeling annoyed. Kongpob stays silent and walks to the office muttering 'Work.' before the door closed.

I turned around and looked at Tee. "What's the deal?" I ask hoping he'll talk without Kongpob here. "John keeps trying to flirt and touch Kongpob every time he comes. It got worse once, that we had to call the cops. Nothing happened though because John has connections." Tee explained. I nodded my head not liking the idea. "So, there's nothing we can do then?" I asked while thinking of a way to get him away from Kongpob. "Not unless you know someone higher up in the government system." Tee said sighing as he wiped the counters down. "I just might," I said as I pulled out my phone and called Pick. "Hey, are you bored already?" He teased. I rolled my eyes. "No, I need you to contact them (I'm making up the highest authority in Thailand) Admiral of the Army. He owes me a favor." I said before hanging up without hearing his response.

I looked back over to where Kongpob had gone. 'This is going to be a long first day.' I thought as I went back to taking customer's orders.

* * *

Sorry, if it's a bit boring. I'm trying to pace myself and not rush it. Please leave comments and vote. I will have another chapter up today. Thanks.

All characters belong to their respective owners.


	3. Ch3 The sweet smell

Ch. 3 The Sweet Smell

Kongpob's P.O.V.

I sat in the office trying to make sure the bills were taken care of since P'Kao was off on a romantic trip with his lover. I sighed thinking how nice it would be if I had a lover as well. I quickly snapped out of those thoughts and focused on paying the bills. I became so focused on getting the paperwork done, that I didn't know Arthit was behind me until he tapped my shoulder and I squealed. YES! I squealed like a girl and I felt embarrassed. I looked at him and saw him smirking at me. "Yes?" I asked feeling uncomfortable with the closeness. "John's gone, and he won't be coming back." He stated looking proud. "W-w-wait...how?" I asked thinking that there was no way it could happen. "Well, my father is friends with the Admiral, and I told him about the situation. So, they took care of it." Arthit explained like it was the easiest thing to do. "Why?" I asked feeling confused. I just meet Arthit today and he was already helping me with a customer that was harassing me. "Well, I heard that he keeps bothering you and that you've already tried getting the police involved but he had connections." He explained looking at me with something along the lines of caring.

I shook my head in disbelief. I turned around and grabbed a bill and, in the process, I cut my finger. "Shit," I yelled as I grabbed a napkin to cover the wound and stop the bleeding. The next thing I knew, I heard a growl and I could have sworn Arthit's eyes changed from his warm brown eyes to red ones. I couldn't be sure because the next thing I knew, he ran out of the office. I sat there in disbelief. 'Okay, I'm still shaken up from seeing John today that I'm imaging things.' I told myself as I got up and grabbed a band-aid from the first aid kit located by the bathroom. I sat back down in the chair and went back to work.

Arthit's P.O.V.

The moment Kongpob cut himself, I could smell the most wonderful blood ever. The smell was a mix between peaches and cream and lavender. I have never smelled anything as wonderful as that in all my years. I was glad that I ran out of the room when I did because my fangs had forced themselves out and all I wanted to do was bite him. I knew that I couldn't give myself away. One, it wouldn't go well, two I don't know if he would believe me, and three I don't think I would be able to think straight with that intoxication smell. I decided to call Kao. "Hey, your highness." He said sounding very relaxed and happy. "Hey and drop the formalities, please. I have a question to ask." I said hoping he wasn't 'too' busy to help. "Hold on." He said as I heard him talking to someone in the background. I could hear whining and a promise of punishment later. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your love time." I said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Don't worry. Pete understands, even if he doesn't like it. Ouch... stop biting, I'm on the phone." Kao said as his voice became louder at the end. "When you met Pete, what did you smell?" I asked

"Pete smells like cucumbers and strawberries. " Kao said after pausing for a minute. "Why?" Kao asked. "Well, Kongpob was in the office working on paperwork and cut himself. I had to run out of the room because my fangs came out by force and I wanted to just bite him right then and there." I explained as I ran my hand through my hair. "I see. " Kao said. "What do you mean?" I asked only partially confused. I had a feeling I know why my fangs came out by force but wanted to hear it from Kao. "You found your mate." He said matter of fact. "Are you sure?" I asked.

I could hear him sigh and then moan. "Pe-Pe-Pete...I'm still on the phone." I snickered at Pete's impatience. "Look, the only time your fangs would come out by force is when you find your mate," Kao said trying to muffle the moans that were escaping his lips. "Okay, thanks. I'll let you get back to your punishment." I said with a snicker as I hung up.

Mate

The sound on my lips and tongue was wonderful. I started to smile thinking about what it would be like to snuggle with Kongpob and spend time together. I imagined he would moan from pleasure as I feed on him and fuck-...' WOAH!' I stopped my thoughts from going further. I looked down and saw that someone else was happy with the thought. Shit! I quickly thought about women and boring things like history books. After a minute my little buddy shrunk. 'Sorry buddy, but we can't go there yet.' I said as I smirked at myself. Now the next thing to do is, to hunt him... I mean to flirt with him.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short, but I'm trying to keep the story at a nice pace. I want to make this longer than 8 chapters, but it will depend on my thoughts and your input. Please comment and vote.

All characters belong to their prospective owners.


	4. Ch4 Am I being stalked pt1

Am I being stalked? Pt.1

All characters belong to their prospective owners. I am only borrowing them for the fun of it. I don't make any profits off it and never will. This is just purely for fun.

* * *

Kongpob's P.O.V.

Today I am off from work and I feel happy. I normally stay home and sleep, maybe read some books, or watch a little TV. Today I woke up and decided to go for a walk around town. I remember seeing a pamphlet on the local street market. I get some breakfast and then take a quick shower before I head out. I grab a motor-taxi to get me to the street market. I paid the driver when I arrived and looked around. Everywhere the eye can see was filled with bright colors and different things to look at. I smiled to myself and headed to a stall that was all about exotic flavors of honey.

"P' which one would you recommend?" I asked the owner.

"I would suggest you try our honey and strawberry combo. It is organic and very tasty."

"Okay. How much?"

"50 baht."

"Here you go P' thanks."

I walk away from that stall and see a stall full of books both new and old. I look around and see that there is a section on the supernatural. I decide to peek at the books. Most of them were about romance between a vampire and a human, or werewolf and demon. I shake my head as I continue looking trying to find a non-romance book. It wasn't until I was at the end of the aisle that I saw a book called 'The History of all Supernatural Creatures'. For some reason, this book was calling to me. I couldn't figure out why it was calling to me, but I decided that reading something new wouldn't hurt.

"How much for this P'?"

"200 baht."

"P' that's expensive. Would you take 120 baht?"

"I won't take less than 175 baht."

"165 baht?"

"Deal 165 baht."

I paid the owner and walked away feeling happy with my purchase. I don't know why I had to buy this book but for some reason, it was like some force was pushing me to do so. I smiled as I walked around the street market seeing the different stalls and making mental notes to myself and coming back more often and getting the things that I need/want.

After walking around for a while, I felt hungry and decided to stop at one of the street karts. I glanced the menu over and ordered pad thai and asked for a glass of water. While waiting for my order, I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I quickly turned around and looked to see if I could see anything standing out or more accurately someone. I did a quick scan about three times before giving up and going back to waiting for my food.

Once the food arrived, I started eating and once again felt someone watching me. I turned around once again but still couldn't see anyone suspicious. I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating. 'I must be imagining things.' I thought to myself as I finished eating and paid for the food before checking my watching and seeing that it was already 1800 (6 pm). I decided to catch a taxi and head home. On my way to the taxi, I once again felt like someone was watching me. 'I think I'm becoming paranoid.' I said to myself as I get in the taxi.

Once in the taxi, I give him my address and lay back in the seat enjoying the smooth ride home and thinking about tomorrow. I must go to work and talk to Arthit. His actions a few days ago startled me and for some reason, I felt concerned for him.

During the ride home, I would just happen to glance out the window at the same time I got the sense of being followed. I would see a car following and just when I start to feel a little uneasy, the car would turn or go a different route. 'Great! Now I'm becoming paranoid.' I thought to myself as the taxi pulled up to my apartment. I paid the driver and got out. As I was walking to the stairs, I felt someone watching me. As I turned around, I saw a shadowy figure, but it only lasted for a second. Seeing that freaked me out and I raced to my apartment, unlocked the door, walked in and then bolted my door locked. 'Okay, calm down Kongpob. It could just be a coincidence. Don't become paranoid over nothing.' I kept telling myself like a mantra.

I quickly showered, made myself dinner and then went to bed still feeling uneasy and worried.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as exciting as the others.


	5. Ch5 Am I being stalked pt2

Am I being stalked? Pt 2

All characters belong to their prospective owners. I don't claim them. This is purely just a story being written for fun, no profits are made.

* * *

Arthit's P.O.V.

I couldn't see Kongpob the other day and was slightly upset about that but, today we both work the afternoon shift. I walk to the employee room and quickly change into my uniform. I smile while looking in the mirror thinking that I looked good and that today will be the start of my wooing Kongpob. I took one last look and walked out onto the Café. I waiied for all my co-workers and looked around for Kongpob.

I didn't have to look far. He was standing behind the counter talking to Kao about how the business is doing and if they should create any kind of special event(s) to help promote. I stood there smiling at Kongpob in serious business mode. He looked hot in his uniform, and I couldn't help imagining stripping him out of it and then devouring him.

I snapped back to reality when I heard someone cough (that person would be Kao, having noticed before anyone else that Arthit was a little too awake if you know what I mean). I quickly ran to the bathroom and took care of my problem, but I knew that jerking off wouldn't solve it for long.

After I cleaned myself up, I walked over to Kongpob and asked if he needed any help. He just stared at me like I was speaking a foreign language. I smiled at him and started laughing, which in turn caused him to become mad. He was so mad that I could imagine seeing smoke coming from his ears.

"What's so funny?" Kongpob asked still mad.

"Nothing. You just look cute when you're mad." I said in his ear causing him to shiver which I thought was cute.

"I don't think you could help me," Kongpob replied.

"Well I have studied business in college, and I do know how to run a business," I replied staring him in the eyes.

"Just because you study it, and may have some experience with it, doesn't mean you can try to jump in and take over my responsibilities," Kongpob replied with his teeth clenched.

"You're right. I'm sorry if I was overstepping myself. I just saw that you seemed to be having some trouble and wanted to help." I replied with sincerity in my voice.

"Look, I appreciate that, but please get back to your job and I will get back to mine," Kongpob said before turning around and heading into the office.

'Well, that failed.' I thought to myself while going around cleaning the tables before sweeping the floors while smiling to myself. Once I finished cleaning, I went and put the cleaning supplies back. On the way back to the Café, I felt someone's presence not far from the Café. I told Mork that I was taking my break before walking out and looking around. I searched around the area, but I couldn't find it.

Even using my heightened sense of smell was not very helpful. This creature either has no smell or can mask its scent. Now my sense of smell is pretty good, but not as good as a werewolf's. I think about calling upon a favor from them but decided not right now.

I looked at my watch and noticed that my break time was over and quickly rushed back to the Café. Not noticing that the presence that I was searching for was staring at me and following my moves with its eyes.

Kongpob's P.O.V.

I was still a little upset by what Arthit tried to do, but I reassured myself that he was just trying to help, not take over my job. 'Why was I so defensive?' I asked myself still not sure why I reacted that way.

I shook my head and went back to working on the paperwork. I knew that there would be ups and downs in our profit, but it seemed a little odd to me the amount of money we weren't earning versus last year's. I made a note to talk to P'Kao about this issue. After making sure everything was completed and filed, I got up and stretched before letting Mork know that I was going on my lunch break and that I would be back in an hour.

I decided to take a short walk around town greeting the other shop owners and even taking a few minutes to chat with them and ask how their businesses were doing. I was curious if everyone was experiencing the same issue we were or if it was just us, in which case, I would have to have a serious chat with P'Kao and go through our CCTV footage to see if maybe one of the employees was stealing and that didn't sit well with me.

Everyone excluding N' Arthit has been there since the beginning. I have overseen the money since I started working there. I have never seen any discrepancies with the money until now, which doesn't make me feel good, but I know there will be a very good explanation for this.

As I started walking back to the Café, Khun Pop (not Pop from What the Duck the Series. This is an elder gentleman.) waved me over to him. I approached and waiied for him.

"Good Afternoon Khun Pop. What can I do for you?" I asked

"N' Kongpob, have you heard the news?" He asked while taking a glance around as if he was worried someone was listening in.

"What news?" I asked looking around as well because the feeling of being watched was back.

"People have gone missing." He replied looking worried.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I grew even more worried.

"I don't know. I remember seeing N'Pleak going to school just a few days ago and I heard that he's missing. I asked his Mae and she doesn't know where he is. His phone is off, and no one has seen him since he walked to his first class of the day." Khun Pop replied

I was shocked by the news. I knew N'Pleak because I used to tutor him when I was still in high school.

"Have the police been notified?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer that is in my head.

"Yes, but nothing. They have no clues and everyone that last saw him has an alibi. No one knows how he disappeared." Khun Pop said as he shook his head.

"I understand Khun Pop. I will let P'Kao know and make sure our younger staff get home safely. Please keep me updated." I asked as I waiied for him goodbye and ran to the Café.

Just as I was turning the corner, I saw-

* * *

And Cliffy time. LOL. Sorry, I didn't want to spoil who the stalker is. I only have one person who guessed, and I want to give others a chance to guess as well. I plan to reveal clues about the stalker in a later chapter (Probably ch.7 or 8) I want to focus the next two-three chapters on Kongpob and Arthit getting better acquainted.


	6. Ch6 Friendship

Friendship?

Kongpob's P.O.V.

As I turned around, I saw-…... Arthit? 'What is he doing here?' I asked myself as I walked up to him and saw him smile and it took my breath away. Those cheeks looked so cute and I think I saw them turning slightly pink. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Arthit. What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. You were gone for a while." -A

"Well yeah. I'm on my lunch break, which is an hour-long."

"Oh right. Hehe, anyways ready to go back?" Arthit asked sheepishly

"Yeah, anyways I have some important news to share with everyone, and I think we should close up the Café early."

"Why?" -A

"I've heard some news that I want to share once everyone is together that is important to our safety."

"Are you in danger?" Arthit asked while grabbing my arms and making us face each other.

"I wouldn't say that, but as I said, I want to tell everyone the news when we are all together."

"Okay." -A

*At the Café*

I walked over to P'Kao and asked him if I could speak to him privately and he agreed. Once we were in his office, I gave him a quick explanation of the situation and waited for his input on how to handle the situation. As I was talking to him about the situation, his facial expression became dark and I swear I heard something like a growl coming from him, but it lasted only a few seconds, so I brushed it off as I heard wrong.

Once we figured out how to handle the situation, we walked back to the Café and explained that due to a personal issue, that we would be closing early today and that tomorrow we would be open again at our normal time. Some customers made some grumbles about the early closing, but the rest understood and promised to return.

"Okay, guys I have some very important news to say." P'Kao started saying as he looked at each one of us directly.

"Kongpob has just informed me that there have been some disappearances from this town of high school/college kids. We don't know the details as to how they disappeared or why but from now on I want everyone leaving with a buddy. I'm pretty sure I don't have to assign buddies now do I?" P'Kao asked smirking at his last statement.

Everyone immediately paired up by couple (except Kao because Pete was working at his office and Nai)

Arthit's P.O.V.

When Kao said to partner up, I didn't hesitate to stand right next to Kongpob. I knew he was doing this to help me out, but also because he was right. It's safer to walk around if you have a buddy with you. I looked at Kongpob and could tell he was conflicted but went with the decision.

We all quickly cleaned the Café up and grabbed our belongings before walking out in pairs and heading to our home (Kongpob's apartment for me). "Sorry I need to bunk with you P'Kongpob," I said looking at him and seeing that he still hadn't gotten comfortable with the idea.

"Don't worry. I know it's just a safety precaution, but I'll admit that it does make me feel better to know that I will have someone I know with me." -K

"Really?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…. well, I'm scared and worried about N'Pleak. He's been missing for a while now and he isn't the only one. That doesn't exactly give off a safe and friendly place to stay. I'm worried that things are going to get worse." -K

"I understand how you feel. I'm worried too, but if we just focus on the negative thoughts and don't work towards a positive outcome, then we will have doomed ourselves."

"I know. I just don't want anyone hurt. I hope they find out whoever is kidnapping people." -K

'Don't worry I will make sure the culprit is caught, but not necessarily alive.' I thought to myself as the anger sweeps through my body.

*Kongpob's Apartment*

After getting dinner ready, we sat down at the dining room table and ate. The silence went on for minutes and it became painstakingly hard to deal with.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?" -K

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Why are you asking?" -K

"I figured since we are buddies for the time being, that we could get to know each other better."

"Okay, but I have the right to not answer any question that I don't feel comfortable with and the same for you." -K

"Fair. How old are you?"

"24. You?" -K

"20. Where is your hometown?"

"Chiangmai. You?" -K

"Same. Have you ever dated?"

"…Next question." -K

"Do you have a preference for gender when dating?"

"No." -K

"Would you date a guy?"

"Why do you want to know?" -K

"Just curious. I wouldn't mind."

"I see." -K

The silence ended up coming back and I felt that I started on the wrong foot with the questions. We sat there in silence for another half an hour before Kongpob got up saying that he needed to shower. I nod my head to show that I heard him and watched as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

*Plack*

The sound of my hand smacking my forehead in annoyance with myself. 'I should have asked about childhood memories not jump into his sexual preference.' I yelled at myself feeling like I was helping to create the distance between us not shorten it. I laid down and stared at the ceiling getting lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Kongpob was just an inch away from my face until I felt his breath on my lips. I blinked and smirked at our positions.

Kongpob had a worried and confused look on his face while my expression was one of hunger and love. I attempted to close the distance between us to taste his lips, but he was quicker in backing up.

"Don't do that." -K

"Sorry. I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to taste your red lips."

"Well…...don't think about it." -K said with a creeping blush

"You're blushing."

"I'm not!" -K

"Okay. You're not. Now I'm going to take a shower. Wouldn't want to make your face even redder." I said in a teasing tone as I grabbed a change of clothes and a towel.

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. I hope this wasn't boring (A/N: It probably was, sorry!).


	7. Ch7 Getting to know you!

Getting to Know You

I don't own any characters in this story. They belong to their prospective owners. I am only writing this story for fun. I don't get paid or receive any profits from this story.

* * *

Kongpob's P.O.V.

It's been a week since we started arriving and leaving work in our buddy pairs. I'll admit to myself that having Arthit around as company has been great. I won't tell him that yet because we are just at the friendship stage, but I feel like he has a higher level of feelings for me than I do for him. I want to take this slow with getting to know each other because I don't want to give false hope. I will admit I haven't thought of dating a guy but I'm not against it either. I will also admit that Arthit does have some weird pull to me, but I think it's just because of the current situation. (A/N: Sure Kongpob. It's not like you have a higher level of feelings too. *rolls eyes*)

I got dressed and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for Arthit and myself. Ever since the buddy system, he has demanded that he stays at my place with me until the situation has been resolved. I, of course, didn't agree at first, but he was relentless with his demands and even almost got me in trouble with the landlady to the point that I had to agree to his demands. He, of course, was all polite with the landlady and made it seem like it was all his fault 'Of course it was.' But it seemed like I was the upset boyfriend who kicked him out to sleep in the cold, which of course earned me a nasty look and a warning from the landlady to never do it again or else.

I was shocked by the turn of events. I had been on great terms with the landlady and now she hates me. I glared at Arthit and made him sleep in the living room on the couch. Back to the present. I decided to cook some eggs, toast some bread and I cut up some strawberries and raspberries for breakfast. I heard Arthit come out of the bathroom in uniform and his hair wet. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his laziness with drying his hair. I set the food on the table and took the spare towel from the bathroom and walked up to him and surprised him as I started to dry his hair.

I don't know quite what came over me, but I felt this need to take care of him. I even smiled while drying his hair which he teased me about.

"You're smiling!" -A

"W-W-what?"

"You are. You look cute when you smile." -A

"Stop saying that. I'm not cute."

"You are to me." -A said in a whisper

I shivered as he said that and threw the towel at him as I quickly walked over to the table and sat down to eat my breakfast as he walked off laughing and put the towel away before joining me at the table. We ate in silence before cleaning up the dishes and putting our shoes on before heading out and catching a taxi to the Café.

*At the Café*

I went and worked behind the bar making the coffee orders while Mork took the orders and payments. Arthit was cleaning tables and sweeping the floors while bringing the dirty dishes to me so I could wash them when I had breaks between orders. I was in the middle of making a cappuccino when I looked up and saw Arthit wiping sweat off his forehead and was mesmerized with the scene that I ended up being scolded from the hot milk. "Ouch!" I shouted as I jerked my hand back and started blowing on it to cool it off when all of a sudden I was pulled to the sink and my right hand was jerked under cold water and I could hear someone mumbling under their breath that I should have been more careful. I looked up from my hand and saw Arthit taking care of me with concern and frustration on his face. At that moment, I felt my heart start to beat faster and my face started to warm from the picture. I even caught myself using my left hand to hide my face.

'ACK! What am I doing?' I thought to myself as I quickly shook my head trying to clear the thoughts, but they came back like an annoying bug. (A/N: Just admit it Kongpob, you are developing feelings for Arthit.)

Once Arthit was sure that my hand had been under the cold water enough, he then dragged me to the employee bathroom and grabbed the medicine kit and applied a suave of burn ointment and then placed gauze on my right hand before using an ace wrap to wrap my hand. Once he was sure that my injury was treated, he grabbed my face with both his hands and said "Don't you ever let yourself get hurt like that again. Do you hear me? You scared me."

I was shocked by the tone of his voice and how his eyes showed pain and worry in them. I started to feel guilty and nodded my head while looking down in shame. He lifted my head and placed a gentle yet sweet kiss on my forehead before hugging me. I was shocked at first with the hug but felt the need and want to hug back to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted. I'll be more careful next time."

"There better not be a next time…why were you distracted?" -A

"Well…...that's…because…of…you." I said the last word in a whisper.

Arthit smiled and had this strange look again and it looked a little like hunger and lust and love all mixed, but it lasted for only a second before it disappeared. He then leans closer and our faces are just a mere inch apart before he kisses my forehead again and backs up while smiling. While he did that, my heart sped up again and I felt my face heat up again.

'Keep it together Kongpob.' I yelled at myself knowing that what I'm feeling right now is not just friend status. This is above that, but I wasn't sure if it would be a lover's status. I shake my head and push past Arthit as I head back in the Café and continue making the coffee orders and he went back to cleaning but I could feel him watching me every so often and I would catch myself smiling and enjoying the feeling. It has been a few years since I dated anyone and having this feeling again was nice. 'Maybe I should find someone to date.' I thought to myself as I chuckled and placed a customer's coffee on the bar allowing In to grab it and serve it. I then notified Mork that we would have a 30-minute break on making espressos because I was going to clean the machine. He nodded in response and put up the sign notifying the customers.

*Time Skip to Closing of the Café*

I had just finished grabbing my things from my locker when all of a sudden, I felt a hand on my waist, and I was spun around, so my back was on the locker and I was faced with Arthit, but he looked different. His eyes were glowing, and he seemed drunk but then again not drunk.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at you." -A

"Okay then let me go. It's time to go home."

"But you smell too good to let go." -A

"Okay…. thanks for saying I smell good I guess."

"Now I need a taste to see if you taste just like you smell." -A

"What are you-ouch!"

I started to say before I felt a sudden sharp pain in my neck, and I yelled the last word out. I could hear a squelching sound and a gulping sound as I slowly started to lose consciousness. Right before I passed out, I heard some yelling and what sounded like growling and fighting and then the world became black.

* * *

Another cliffy! Sorry but I felt like things had to get interesting.


	8. Ch8 What is going on?

What is going on?

Okay, I know how everyone is feeling now. (Dodges all objects being thrown because of the ending of the previous chapter) Please don't hate me. I promise things will be explained in this chapter. This chapter will give your hearts a break, for now, that is. Please enjoy! This chapter has ended up being longer than I originally planned. I hope it isn't boring.

* * *

Kongpob's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start due to the nightmare that I just had. I was sweating and shaking because it scared me. I didn't know I had made any noise until Arthit came running from the guest room and hugged me.

"Kongpob are you okay?" -A

"I-I-I think so."

"What happened? I heard you yell." -A

"I had this very scary nightmare and you were in it."

"What kind of nightmare?" -A

"It was really weird and scary. I was getting my belongings from my locker before heading home with you and then you showed up. Your eyes were glowing and you sniffed me saying that I smell good and then said you wanted to see if I taste like I smell and then I felt this sudden pain in my neck and I heard voices shouting and then I blacked out as I was losing blood."

"….." -A

"Arthit?"

"I'm sure you just watched some horror movie before bed and somehow involved me in your nightmare." -A

"Maybe you're right. I mean it felt so real and my neck still hurts. Do you see anything?"

Arthit carefully moved my face to the side and looked at my neck. Silence then ensued for a few minutes and it caused my heart to race as I started to become scared that there were marks on my neck.

"There's nothing there Kongpob. It is probably just because you felt that it was so real that it caused you to feel like there was something there. Don't worry." -A

"Thank goodness. I was really scared. Can you sleep with me?"

"Are you sure?" -A

"Yeah. I know it seems silly and childish, but I don't think I can sleep by myself right now and I feel safe with you next to me."

"Hey! It's not childish and I would ask the same of you if I was in your situation."

Arthit climbed over and lays down next to me and put his chest to my back and wraps his arms around my body. I close my eyes and feel a sense of peace and calm wash over me with this warmth seeping into my body as we both drift asleep.

*At the Café*

Arthit's P.O.V.

Once I was sure that Kongpob was okay and that he was not still scared from his nightmare, I quickly went into Kao's office and shut the door causing him to look up at me.

"Kao, we need to talk. I don't think it's safe for Kongpob to be in this area anymore."

"Why do you say that?" -Kao

"He told me of a nightmare he had, and he said I was in it. He said that I came up and attacked him."

"Okay that's not good, but I'm still not seeing how it's serious enough for him to have to leave." -Kao

"What he described as an event that would take place soon, but the one who attacked him wasn't me."

"What do you mean?" -Kao

"He said that the me in his nightmare had glowing eyes. My eyes don't glow. They change color from black to a silver-white when my fangs come out."

"Wait…...you mean-" -Kao started to say as he realized what I meant.

"Yes, he somehow saw one of them here and they attacked him. I know that this is an event that will happen soon. I read his mind as he was explaining it and saw that the date of this attack is within the next few days."

"You mean they planted that attack in his head to make him scared of you? I thought they were destroyed millennials ago?" -Kao

"I thought so too. The records in the library in my castle also indicated it as well. I think somehow, they must have hidden the few of them left standing and have tried to re-grow their population. This is serious though."

"I understand, but are we sure that this will happen? They are known for their deception and cunning ways?" -Kao

"I know, but for right now, the only thing we can do is to move Kongpob to a safer place to prevent this attack from happening and we need to make sure that he is guarded at all times."

"Where can you bring him without causing too much suspicion?" -Kao

"I have a house located north of here with a drive time of 30 minutes. The only thing is how to convince Kongpob that he needs to temporarily change homes and not let him know why because he doesn't know what we are."

"I understand you haven't told him yet, but have you even confessed your feelings for him without revealing your identity?" -Kao

"No. I wanted to wait for him to develop feelings for me that are above friendship before I chance it. I don't know how he would take the whole you're my fated mate and we are meant to be together forever and oh by the way I'm the vampire and the King of all vampires in Thailand. Please don't scream and run away." I said sarcastically.

"I know that it won't be easy because he's human. Pete acted like what you're imagining but luckily, he decided to give me a second chance to explain and show him. Even though he was hesitant and against becoming a vampire, but when he thought about how life would be if he grew old and had to leave me, he wanted the life we live. I was so happy he decided with his own free will." -Kao

"I hope it goes better or at least easier than I expect. I don't want to lose him, and I'm worried he will hate me because of what I am."

"I know and understand what you're feeling, but you have to take that chance. I think you should gradually introduce him to our world but leave out the vampire part for now. Make it seem like we are an old family that has some traditions that seem odd but have sustained our lineage." -Kao

I nodded my head in agreement before I headed back to the Café. I instantly found Kongpob where I had last seen him. He was smiling while talking to some customers about our coffee and snacks. I couldn't help but stare and smile as my heart warmed from his presence.

Shaking my head to focus, I walked over and saw him turn and smile at me as he walked to meet me.

Kongpob's P.O.V.

I watched as Arthit walked into P'Kao's office. At first, I didn't take it to mind because I figured it was his 30-day review of employment, but after 10 minutes turned into 2 hours, I started to feel worried. Of course, that confused me because our relationship was as friends so I shouldn't intervene too much with his employment status but for some reason, I felt this need to check on him. I don't know why, but I felt like something was wrong and that I should be there just in case he needs me.

So, I spent the next 2 hours fighting with myself internally with whether I should go to P'Kao's office and see if I need to jump in and speak up. Luckily, just as I was about to go and check on him, one of our regular customers walked in and order and that gave me the distraction I needed to focus on my work. After 15 minutes of talking, I saw him walk out and head over to me. I felt my feet move me to meet him in the middle and relief washed over me as he smiled, and I could tell that everything was okay.

"You were gone a while."

"Sorry, I had some things to discuss with P'Kao. Did you miss me?" -A

"W-w-what…...no."

"Really?" -A

"…. Maybe a little." I confessed quietly

"You know you can just tell me. That makes me happy to hear." -A

"Well, it's not normal to miss your friend that much."

"Maybe I'm not just a friend to you." -A

"You're talking nonsense."

"Really? Then why are your ears turning red?" -A

"Th-th-they aren't!" I accidentally shouted out loud while covering my ears. I turned and apologized to the customers.

"Kongpob, you know you look really cute and sexy when you are shy and blush," Arthit whispered in my ear causing me to shiver before he walked away to take the order of the customers who just walked in.

I quickly returned to my position and focused on my work as the rest of the day passed by quickly with Arthit's constant stares which caused me to blush.

*Time Skip*

We had returned to my apartment and I was in the middle of cooking dinner when Arthit called my name.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about temporarily moving to my house?" -A

"H-h-h-house?"

"Yeah, you see ever since you told me about your nightmare, I have been feeling worried that your place won't be safe since it's so close to the Café." -A

"Come on Arthit. It was just a nightmare. They don't come true."

"Kongpob, I need you to listen to me." -A

"I am."

"Look, my family isn't like your typical family."

"Okay?!"

"It's hard to explain but I need you to trust me when I say that I have a really bad feeling and I would feel better if we moved to my house." -A

"Look. I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. I don't need you to treat me like I'm some fragile thing."

"I'm not saying you can't. I just-" Arthit started to say before he turned around and walked into his room.

I watched that and at first felt angry because he was treating me like I couldn't do anything to protect myself, but I once again felt this strange feeling to just trust him and let him protect me. I shook my head trying to see if the feeling would go away, but it wouldn't.

'Would it be so bad to let him protect me? I've been on my own since the beginning of high school. Long story for another time.' As I stood there thinking about what to do, I heard his door open and close and felt his presence behind me.

I turned and looked at him and saw that he had a guilty look, but it was also filled with concern, confusion, sadness. I let out a sigh and took the food off the stove and place it onto the table before turning back to look at him.

"Look. I'm sorry if I was rude or harsh to you about this whole situation. It's kind of weird and hard for me to let someone take care of me more than a friend would because I've been on my own already for almost ten years. That sense of independence and caution doesn't just go away. I do appreciate your concern, but it goes beyond my level of comfort."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't try and take control or tell you what to do. I just really care about you and it's more than a friend." -A

"More than a friend?"

"Yes. Kongpob I like you." -A

"The like that's above friendship?"

"Yes. I want to be your boyfriend." -A

"We haven't known each other for that long. I don't mean to be rude but are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I feel happy and excited, and I just want to make your world full of happiness. When you are sad, I want to make you happy, when your hurt I want to make whoever caused it to pay. I want to be your everything." -A

As I listen to his explanation, I feel my heart warm. I feel like my world is light and safe. I don't know why but I want to agree and spend time together. I look at him and see the truth in his eyes and warmth there.

"Look, I will be honest. I have feelings for you too. I'm not sure if they are on the same level as yours but I feel like I can trust you and that you will be there when I need you. So, the best I can do right is to ask for some time to think about this moving place. Can you wait until after closing tomorrow for my response?"

"Okay. I will wait for both. Your response to moving, and if you want to be my boyfriend. I don't want to pressure you. I want you to be sure about it before you give me a response." -A

"Thanks. I'm sorry that I'm being confusing and probably a pain right now, but I promise I will give you an answer when I'm positive about what I feel and the move."

"That's all I ask, now let's eat this wonderful food you made before it gets cold and then go to bed." -A

"Yeah."

* * *

Okay, how was this chapter? Was it boring? Sorry I didn't give you too many details about who caused the nightmare. I wanted to give more thoughts on that and wanted to give a little more development to Arthit's and Kongpob's relationship. Please let me know if the flow doesn't seem right or anything like that. I am trying to keep it flowing smoothly but I think you guys know that sometimes it goes off balance. Please comment and vote. Also, any advice on how to better improve the story or plot and maybe ideas on anything else will be greatly appreciated.


	9. Ch9 The next step

The Next Step

Kongpob's P.O.V.

I looked around the Café and felt the dreading feeling rise. I looked at Arthit and smiled because he was smiling at me. I looked at the clock and saw that I only had one hour left until I had promised to respond to Arthit about those two questions. I quickly walked into the office and sat in the chair while running my left hand through my hair in frustration. I have been thinking ever since I told him the time limit on my response about how I feel for him. I know that I feel safe, and warm around him but is that more than friendship? I know right now it seems like I'm contradicting myself and I am.

I turned the chair to face the monitor and decided to spend ten minutes going over the sales and profits from the last two months hoping it will calm my nerves.

*Ten Minutes Later*

I sighed in frustration. 'Okay, Kong. You can do this. Think, do you feel happy and shy whenever Arthit is around or looks at you? Check', 'Do you want to kiss his lips- 'I stopped that thought as I shocked myself. 'Do I want to kiss Arthit?' I think for a few seconds before nodding my head and blushing. 'Okay, so I want to kiss him. Do I want to do anything else- 'I once again stop my thought knowing exactly where it is going and once again nod my head and blush.

I was caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear or notice Arthit come up behind me until he turned the chair around, and our lips were just an inch apart. I looked up and stared into his beautiful eyes. 'Breath Kongpob.' I told myself as I gulped air.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah." -A

"What?"

"You," Arthit said before he kissed me. At first, the shock took over before I started to kiss him back. I started to feel all warm and fuzzy inside as the kiss became deeper and hunger driven. The kiss lasted a few minutes before we broke apart getting some much-needed air. I hid my face and heard Arthit chuckle before he gently grabbed my hands and pulled them off my face.

"Don't hide your beautiful yet sexy face." -A

"I'm not. I just felt hot suddenly and was checking."

"Sure. Kongpob I can tell that you're lying." -A

"I'm not."

Arthit just smirked as he brings his right thumb up to my lips and gently swipes it over them. The smooth feeling, I get from his movement makes me let out a little moan. I gasp in shock at my reaction while Arthit is just smirking and looking at me like he wants to eat me. A few seconds pass and I notice that Arthit isn't looking at my face anymore. I follow his eyesight and see that my friend down there has awakened and is telling Arthit that he wants to come out and play. I quickly cover my groin and run to the bathroom and lock it while trying to collect myself.

*What happened*

I woke up and found myself drooling on the desk and placed my right hand over my heart feeling it beat quickly. I take a few deep breaths and tell myself that it was a very strange…dream? That none of it happened, at least not all of it as a sudden pain hits me at my groin. I look down in horror at the sight of my junior fully awake and trying to get free. I quickly over my groin and run to the bathroom and lock the door while making sure no one saw me.

I quickly pull down my pants, and very, very short bikini underwear and start to stroke myself. I start moaning as I fasten my pace and feel near climax and the part that shocked me the most, was that I imagined it was Arthit stroking me to my climax. I came hard and a lot as I feel myself get weak in the knees. The other thing I couldn't understand was that my mind wanders to that dream and I wanted Arthit to eat my cum and clean my junior.

I quickly wash my hands and straighten myself up. I look in the mirror and see my face is red and that I look like I was just had the wildest sex ever. I quickly fix my appearance and walk back to the office and as I was about to sit down, I heard a chuckle and saw Arthit leaning on the door frame separating the Café from the employee area and saw him smirk while giving me a look like he knows what I just did. I quickly make a shooing motion to him before getting back to work knowing that I only have 30 minutes left until I must answer Arthit.

Arthit's P.O.V.

I watched Kongpob go into the office and decided to give him a little time alone before I slipped out and walked into the employee's break room. One thing about being the King of Vampires is all the cool powers and abilities that I have. I quietly entered Kongpob's mind and gave him a hot scenario to help him figure out what answer he should give me. I covered my mouth as I laughed at his thoughts and then became very aroused and hungry as I smelled Kongpob's scent even stronger than before which told me he was horny, and I confirmed my suspicions when I saw his little scenario to make him cum.

'Don't worry, when things are further along, I will fulfill all your wishes and more. I promise you will be loving it and wanting more.' I thought to myself as I heard the bathroom door open and I waited a minute before walking to the door separating the Café from the employee area and chuckled while smirking at Kongpob to let him know that I knew what he did. I watched his facial expression change into one of horror, embarrassment, and shyness before he made a shooing motion to me as he went back to work. I smirked and walked back into the Café and started doing the closing cleaning while thinking of how to get us to the point of fulfilling Kongpob's wishes.

I had just finished changing out of my uniform and grabbed my bag when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw a very shy and nervous Kongpob. 'God I just want to eat him right now.' I thought to myself as I watch him gently bite his bottom lip.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?"

"Ummm…...Arthit." -K

"Yeah?"

"I've made my decision on those questions." -K

"Oh."

"Yeah…I decided yes to both. Yes, I will be your boyfriend and yes I will move with you to your house." -K

I watched him blush and cover his face with his hands. I chuckled and gently uncovered his face. We looked into each other's eyes and it felt like there was no one else here but us, well that is until we heard several people clearing their throats.

"Okay, as much as I love the fact that you two are together…. please don't eye-fuck here. This is my baby and I don't need anyone dirtying her up." -Kao

"Congrats you two." -Tee and Mork

"Yeah, we all could tell that you had it in for P'Kongpob, and glad the feelings are mutual." -In and Sun

"Umm…sorry to rain on the parade but I need to get to my locker." -Nai

Kongpob and I moved out of the way and turned to say goodbye to our friends as we walked out of the Café and headed to Kongpob's place to gather as much of his stuff as we could before heading to my place.

Kongpob's P.O.V. (*Kongpob's Place*)

I was blushing the whole way to my place like a teenager who just got asked out by his crush. I shook my head and couldn't help smiling at the thought. I never really did think I would be in a relationship and with someone younger. The age for me isn't important but it's still a shock because usually, guys who are older than me are the ones hitting on me.

I continued packing my things into a box when I grab that 'Supernatural' book I bought at the market a few months back (I don't remember how far into knowing each other that he bought the book, so we are going with a few months). I open it up and see that there are over 100 chapters listed on the table of contents on Supernatural creatures, magic, potion-making, etc.…. I flip the page and start reading the book and find that some of the words are starting to make sense.

I continue reading the book forgetting to pack my things up when I come upon the chapter labeled 'Vampire Kings'. I read that each country has its own Vampire King and that they are the most powerful of all vampires and are in the top 3 of most powerful supernatural creatures in existence. I read on and learn that they have unlimited power and abilities and that they do have weaknesses or ways to kill them, but they aren't listed and for some reason, I feel relieved about that.

I continue reading the chapter until it gets to the part about them…_Soul Mate._ I blink at the words and find it somewhat familiar and like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulder. I shake my head to clear that feeling as I read on.

"_A Vampire King will know their Soul Mate from the smell of their blood, and only the Vampire King will know that they have met their mate. Any other kind of vampire will smell a basic smell and won't be attracted to the Soul Mate, but there have been a few cases throughout history where another vampire was able to smell the true smell of the Soul Mate and it ended in tragedy. So, it has been passed down through generations, that when a Vampire King finds his/her Soul Mate, that they are to bond with them asap and complete the process so no one may take their Soul Mate away."_

I stopped reading the chapter feeling like somehow this is talking about me. I think back to that horrible nightmare I had about Arthit attacking me and drinking my blood. I shuddered at the memory and decide to continue reading.

"_Vampire Kings can enter anyone's mind whether they are a supernatural creature or not and can influence them. This is a way for them to calm their prey before draining them of their blood, or to capture their prey so they may feed off them for several days and sometimes more than one vampire will feed off one person until they are fully drained. Now times have changed, so that is a more animalistic/rouge way of feeding. Vampires nowadays either find someone willing to let them feed on, find their mate, find a donor or drink animal blood. Vampires depending on their status need to feed anywhere from every week to every ten years. Only Vampire Kings have been able to survive with only drinking blood once every ten years."_

"_There are several different types of biting a vampire can do no matter their status._

_Freeze bite – paralyzes the prey and makes it that they can't escape._

_Stun bite – causes the prey to become unconscious_

_Mate bite – creates and forms a bond between the vampire and their mate telling everyone that they are both taken._

_Soul Mate bite – this one is special because it can not only turn their Soul Mate (if they aren't already a vampire) but can also transfer/copy some or all powers and abilities from the Vampire King to their Soul Mate allowing them to protect themselves._

I closed the book and tried to process all this information before I was snapped out of my thoughts by Arthit.

"Kong are you done packing?" -A

"Almost. I think we will need to come back tomorrow and maybe the day after to get all my stuff."

"Okay, what do you want for dinner?" -A

"How about some Chinese?"

"Okay, let me find a restaurant close to my place and we can stop there for dinner on the way." -A

"Okay."

I went back to packing and placed the book in my bag before starting to pack another box.

*Time Skip*

We had just gotten to Arthit's place and were bringing my stuff in before it became too dark. I place the last box in my room and marveled at how big it was even with all my boxes. I grabbed a pair of PJs and went to Arthit who was in the living room watching TV and asked where the towels and such were. He got up and pointed them out before showing me how to work his fancy shower. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before running off to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and came out drying my hair when I felt someone staring at me. I turned around and found Arthit looking at me with a hungry look and saw him lick his lips and gasped at what I saw.

'Are those fangs?' I ask myself trying to tell myself that it was a hallucination because it was a long day and because I read some of that book. I looked up and saw Arthit coming closer to me. I backed up until I couldn't anymore because I had hit a wall. Within a few seconds, Arthit was standing right in front of me and had both of his hands on either side of me pinning me in.

I looked into his eyes and saw a pure hunger, lust, and love in his eyes before he crushed his lips to mine earning a moan from me. I tried to push some distance between us because I wanted to check to see if I had imagined those fangs but couldn't because when he kissed me again, it made my mind go blank, and I started kissing back. After a few minutes, Arthit swiped his tongue on my lips asking for permission, and I permitted him.

Our tongues battled for dominance with Arthit winning and I agreed to my defeat and moaned with the sensations he was bringing to me.

I was caught up in our kissing session that I almost didn't feel him unzipping my pants and pulling them down plus my heart-themed boxers. I shivered when I felt cold air down there and that's when my mind brought me up to speed on what was happening. I gently pushed him and tried to catch my breath.

"A-A-A-Arthit…..what are you doing?"

"I'm fulfilling your desire." -A

"W-w-w-what desire?"

"The one you had at work just today." -A

Just as I figured out what he meant, I felt a very warm and wet heat engulf my member and I started to moan and groan as I felt Arthit bobbing up and down while licking and slurping my member. The feeling of his actions was becoming too much and I could feel myself getting close.

"A-A-Arthit…. I…need…."

"I know what you need. Go ahead, I want to taste your cum." -A

After he said that, he went back to his attack and quickened his movements and I didn't last very long before I shot load after load of cum into his mouth and I heard him swallow and suck my member getting every single drop before cleaning me up. He stood up and smiled at me.

"You taste really good. You taste like peaches n' crème and lavender." -A

I stared at him in shock before I shook my head bringing me back to the present. 'Arthit just gave me a blowjob and it was my first ever blowjob.' I thought in my head with a panic tone to it.

"Don't worry, I promise more next time and every other time." -A

I looked up and started to panic. 'How does he know what I was thinking?' I ask myself as the words from the book come back to my mind and repeats themselves repeatedly. As I looked up at Arthit, he smiled and that's when I saw his fangs.

"Y-y-y-you're a…a…...vampire," I said at first in a loud voice and then it became a quiet yet soft voice when I said the word _vampire._

"Umm…surprise…I'm a vampire, but not just any vampire. I'm the Vampire King of Thailand, and you, my sweet and sexy Kongpob are my Soul Mate." – Arthit said right before I passed out.

* * *

Okay, so how was it?


	10. Ch10 Did that happen?

Did that just happen?

What happened. (Sorry no sexy part took place yet)

Arthit's P.O.V.

Kongpob had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel on his lower half. Damn, that wasn't helping me at this very moment. I felt my fangs try to extend and my junior started to wake up. I quickly thought of an old lady again which allowed me to get myself under control again. As I focused back on Kongpob, I noticed THE book. I instantly became confused and worried that he already knew what I was.

The next thing I know, I hear Kongpob start to moan and call my name which once again starts to torture me because I want him but don't want to scare him. I turn around and face the wall trying to block out most of the sounds coming from him. It worked for a few minutes until I sensed a change in his emotions. It was no longer horny, hot, and wanting. It was fear, confusion, and the flight or fight response. I turned around and saw fear lace his eyes as he looked at me. I slowly approached him trying to get him to calm down. That's when I heard him mumbling."

"Y-y-y-you're a vampire." -K

"Kongpob what are you talking about?"

"I s-s-s-saw your fangs with my own eyes." -K shouted

I became confused and that's when I noticed that he had a mark on his right shoulder just above the collar bone. I slowly grabbed him and brought him closer as I inspected the mark. It was a skull with crossbones underneath. I swore in my head as I realized what happened back in the café. I quickly set him down on the bed and grab him some clothes to put on. I then call Kao and explain the situation to him. After a few minutes of deciding what to do, I grab my wallet, keys, phone and Kongpob's things before getting us in the car and heading towards Kao's place.

The drive there was short but fast as I ignored the speed limits with my mind focused on saving Kongpob. Once I parked the car, Kao and Pete were already outside their house meeting me as I grabbed Kongpob from the passenger seat and carried him into the living room from the front entrance and laid him down on the couch. Kao looked at me and I nodded letting him know that I was okay with him touching Kongpob. He gently pulled back Kongpob's shirt and gasped as he saw the same thing that I did. Pete immediately went to Kao's side to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" -P

"Kongpob has been marked by the Blood Clan Demons."

"Who are they?" -P

"They are the most notorious demon clan to ever exist and their sole purpose that we know of is to steal Soulmates and use them to rain chaos and destruction on the Earth."

"I thought we sealed them away." -Kao

"I thought so too. Last I knew, my father was the one who personally sacrificed his life to do so. He was one of the most powerful Vampire Kings to have ever lived."

"Do we have a way to remove it?" -P

"I don't know of one. This is the first time I have seen their mark up close."

"Can you check your family's library for scrolls, scribes, books, etc.…. for info?" -Kao

"I'll ring up Pick and see what he and Rome can find. I hope they find something useful, otherwise, things are just going to get worst."

"What do you mean?" -P

"If what I remember correctly is true, then Kongpob soon will transform against his will into one of them and even my Soulmate bite can't save him."

"But…. if you turn him now then he will be saved right?" -Kao

"Yes and no. Yes, because it would stop their mutated, fucked up genes from transforming him. No, because it would make him into something, he never had the choice to make. I don't want to take his free will away. I know that when a Vampire King finds their Soulmate, they are to quickly form the bond which changes them, but I didn't want to stop Kongpob from living his life. Granted it wasn't the most spectacular life, but it's his life. I wanted to wait to talk to him about what I am and what he is and ask for his permission to be turned. I know that he would agree because deep down he is slowly feeling the connection and the need and want to be with me always. I would hate myself if I forced it upon him, and I think you forget that unlike normal vampires when they give the mating bite, it doesn't have to be through sex. A Vampire King can only perform the full Soulmate bonding through sex."

I felt Kao slowly sit down on the other couch and Pete followed suit. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair feeling mad, annoyed, pissed, and scared. I don't know what the right thing to do is. I quickly pull out my phone and call Pick explaining the current situation and that I needed him and Rome to search for all things related to the Blood Clan Demon. I could hear Rome in the background starting to panic and worry and I felt bad but right now I needed as much help as I could get.

* * *

That's where I'm stopping it for today.


	11. Ch11 Disaster averted

Disaster averted!

This chapter will be short (or not), as I am trying to refocus on my storyline and think it will be easier for me to write shorter chapters for right now. Please forgive me if they are short. I don't want this story to end too quickly, but I am slowly losing my path. So please be patient as I continue writing short chapters in order to keep this story going. Once again thanks for the over 1k views.

Kongpob's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling dizzy and out of sorts. I could hear several voices chatting near me, but they sounded like bees buzzing around me. I felt like sitting up but once I tried to move even an inch, the room started to spin, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I groaned and that alerted the people near me that I was awake.

"Kang to u hear mek (Kong do you hear me)?" -A

"What?"

"Can u donder and mek (Can you understand me)?" -A

"Can someone speak Thai. I don't understand what you're saying."

"Kong." -A

"Arthit?"

"Can you hear me now?" -A

"Yes."

I said as the voices started to slowly return to normal. I looked towards the right of me and saw Arthit with Kao and Pete. 'Wait…where am I?' I thought as I took a glance around the living room and noticed that this place wasn't familiar at all.

"You're in our house." -Kao

"Why am I here? Last thing I remember was-" I started to say as the memories came flashing back and I started to panic. I started to hyperventilate and started to pass out but Arthit gently grabbed my arms and started to make soothing motions that traveled to my back and my chest. This helped to calm me down. I looked at Arthit's face and saw several emotions in his black eyes. Happiness, sadness, confusion, fear, and guilt? I couldn't understand why Arthit would feel guilty. Those memories are just a horrible nightmare like last time. Well at least that's what I'm telling myself right now.

"Arthit. Why are we at Kao and Pete's place?"

"…" -A

"Arthit?"

"Kong you have been injured and I needed help, so I called Kao and Pete to help us." -A

I could feel that Arthit wasn't telling me the truth or even a partial truth but for some reason, that feeling of wanting to just trust him completely and let him take care of things started to override my feeling of distrust and fear.

Shaking my head to dispel those thoughts of complete trust and safety. I turn and glare at Arthit letting him know that I wasn't going to just sit here and take that lie. I could tell that he didn't like where things were going but hey, it's my life that's in trouble.

"I don't believe you and you know it. Tell me the truth Arthit."

"Look, I can't tell you what's really going on right now. Your life is in real danger and if we don't figure out a way to fix it then…." -A

"Then…. what?"

"Then…...I will have no choice but to do the one thing I'm sure can heal you, but it will also make things different." -A

'WAIT. Make things different. How? Why? When?' I started screaming inside my head and for just a brief second, I saw Arthit making a slight whine like he was in pain, but it was gone the next second.

"Look I want the truth now. I am fighting with myself between just trusting you completely because my mind and heart are telling me to do so, but another part of myself doesn't like that I'm being lied to."

"I know. I really want to explain everything right now, but it would only make the situation worse and I am running out of time." -A

'Wait…did he say that he was running out of time. Then doesn't that mean I'm running out of time. Oh fuck!' I started panicking in my head trying to make sense of everything that's been said. I almost had a complete melt down when Arthit's phone started to ring and I saw that the caller ID said Rome. Arthit quickly picked up the call and walked a few feet away not letting me hear what he was saying or what the other person was saying. I turn my focus to Kao and Pete.

"P'Kao. Can you or P'Pete tell me what's going on please?"

"I'm afraid Kong that in this situation, it would be best if Arthit told you himself. It's not my issue that needs to be let out in the open." -Kao

I slowly nodded my head feeling dejected. 'Why won't anyone tell me anything. I can understand anything that's said to me, and I'm not bias or overly opinionated. I keep an open mind so that way I won't offend anyone and learn more about others.'

Just as I was starting to just give up on thinking that anyone would explain anything to me, Arthit suddenly came over and was jumping up and down like a kid who was told he could have candy.

"I've got great news. Kongpob I know how to cure your injury, without doing what I thought I was going to have to do." -A

"I'm very confused right now."

"I know and I'm sorry that I can't explain anything right now, but my friend Rome found a solution that will make everything normal again. I must make this very specific old remedy drink. Once you drink it all, you will be better and cured." -A

I look at Arthit with concern and hesitation written on my face, but he ignored it as he pulled Kao off to the side and talked to him about what he needed, which left me with P'Pete. Nothing wrong with hanging out with P'Pete but, I've only met him a few times and we never really talked much except the usual greetings.

"So…. you and P'Kao have been together for 10 years now. What was P'Kao like when you first met him?"

"Kao was a bit annoying and cute at the same time. We went to the same high school and university, but we didn't hit it off right away. It took me a couple of years to realize my feelings for him and the courage to tell him what I feel for him. I knew that he had feelings for me, but I didn't want to get his hopes up especially since I was straight before I met him." -Pete

"Really? How did you know that you were gay? I found out when I was in middle school during P.E. All the boys were changing in the locker room and just seeing them half-naked had me horny. It was very embarrassing, and hard to hide in the beginning. I came out during the last semester of middle school and I was lucky that my classmates were accepting of my sexual preference."

"Well, I found out that I loved Kao when he helped to point out that I was being jealous of people getting close to him even though at the time, Kao and I were just friends. I didn't realize that what I was feeling was jealousy. We had a small fight which is when he pointed out how my behavior wasn't normal and that since we were faen, that I needed to back off. That gave me one hell of a slap to my brain. I realized right then and there that I love Kao and didn't want him to be with anyone but me. I also needed to make sure that he believed me when I confessed my feelings for him. That took me a few months, but it was well worth it. I will never love anyone the same way as I do Kao." -Pete

I didn't realize it but right at that moment, I was crying. Their situation was a little like Arthit and my relationship. We are faen but I know that he is hiding things from me and it makes me feel uncomfortable. Just as those sad feelings were coming, Arthit came rushing over with a drink in his hand. It was orange in color and seemed a little hazardous to drink.

"Kong, I need you to drink this. I promise there is nothing strange, or foreign in it. I will be honest and let you know that I had to put a drop of my blood in it. I don't know why myself, but it is supposed to help cleanse your system. Something to do with clean blood, since I wasn't injured." -A

I hesitate and look at the drink with a questionable look, but the pleading looks in his eyes convinced me that Arthit wouldn't give me anything that would do any harm to me. I slowly take the glass from his hand and drink it all in one gulp.

Slowly I started to feel much better and more like myself, which was odd because I didn't notice I wasn't really acting like myself. I looked at Arthit, P'Kao and P'Pete and they all had smiles on their faces. Arthit without hesitation took the glass out of my hands and hugged me. The hug was very warm and comfortable and safe.

I started to feel drowsy and felt Arthit carry me up a flight of stairs and into a room where he then placed me on a bed and pulled the covers back before getting in and laying with me as sleep took over.

Arthit's P.O.V.

I quickly walked out of Kongpob's hearing range to hear what Rome had found.

"Your Majesty. I found a cure that will reverse any possible transformation already happening in his Highness's body and will also prevent it from happening again. You don't have to turn him to do so. All you need to do is to create this old, old, old, old witches' potion that allows a single drop of a Vampire King to cure any and all injuries, curses, hexes, and possible mutations to their Soulmate. Allowing one drop to enter the Soulmate's system cleans it out and gives their immune system a very high and long-lasting boost of defense."

"Are you sure this will work? I know that you and Pick have been looking for hours and hours and I am in no way dissing your hard work and efforts, I'm just- "

"I know what you mean. No offense taken and I told Pick that you would say something like this. I would ask the same question if I was in your shoes and I know Pick would too. Yes, this will 100% work. I have examples of times when previous Vampire Kings used this potion to save their Soulmate and they are still living happily together although some aren't the current Kings since it must be passed down etc.…" -Rome

"Thanks, sooo much. I owe you two a lot. I don't know when I will be back and hopefully with Kongpob, but I promise to not make you two wait too much longer."

"Thanks. We miss you, even if someone doesn't want to admit it out loud. ('Shut up Rome. Don't tell him things like that.' -Pick)"

I snickered as I heard Pick complaining to Rome about spilling his secrets. I quickly thanked them once again and raced back to the living room pulling Kao aside to ask for the ingredients listed on the post it. We took about 20 minutes to gather everything together (that's using super vampire speed) and I added the final touch. One drop of my blood. I quickly stirred the drink up, so it wouldn't be obvious about the blood.

I came back with a glass in hand and Kao following behind. I told Kong about how I needed to add a drop of my blood in this very old witches' potion because I didn't want to lie to him anymore.

I watched as he was hesitant at first but quickly drank it in one gulp before returning to his normal self again. I was happy along with Kao and Pete. I watched as Kongpob passed out and I took him upstairs to the guest bedroom where we would be sleeping in for the night. I snuggled up with him as sleep took us both.

Okay how was it? I feel like it was a horrible chapter. Crap! I promise to do better in the future. Please vote, comment, and/or both.


	12. Ch12 Connecting 18

Connecting

18+ warning in the second half of this chapter. (For Mature Audiences Only)

This means that if you are under 18 then you must leave and find something else to read. Also, if you don't like two guys having sex, or showing love to each other through their emotions and bodies, then please leave. I will put up a warning again right before the sex scene so those who know that they aren't old enough, may leave.

Kongpob P.O.V.

It's been a few months since that incident where Arthit brought me to P'Kao and P'Pete's place to cure me. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but ever since I drank that potion, I feel even more connected to Arthit and I can tell he feels the same. We have been spending as much time as possible together. We have gotten to know each other so much, that it feels like we have been together our whole lives.

Tonight is our three-month anniversary, and Arthit has it all planned out. I'm nervous right now as I look in the mirror and look at my outfit. I look over myself liking the way the navy-blue suit with a cream-colored shirt and navy-blue tie all fit together. I have on a pair of black dress shoes that I just got from Arthit.

I was lost in thought with looking over my appearance that I didn't notice Arthit was there until I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I sighed and laid my head on his neck as the comfort, and warmth of his presence put me at ease and made me feel safe.

"Hey, sexy."

"Hey, my sexy Kong." -A

"I'm so excited about tonight. Happy three-month anniversary Oon."

"Happy three-month anniversary Kong." -A

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you still won't tell me what the plan is for tonight right?"

"I knew you were smart, and very sexy and delicious looking when you speak so intelligently." -A

I gently smacked his arm as I started to blush at his comment. He chuckled and pulled me as close as possible to him. I closed my eyes reeling in affection and love I could sense from him. After a few minutes of hugging, Arthit gently pulled back and grabbed my hand leading us out of our place and to the car.

We quickly get in the car and before we drive off, Arthit turns to face me and gently places a blindfold on my eyes. I whine a little not liking that I must be kept in the dark but at the same time I can feel my body heating up and I start to feel excited.

After a 45-minute drive, I feel Arthit unbuckle my seatbelt and he gently led me out of the car to our destination. We walk for a few minutes before I hear a chair scraping on the floor as I am gently pushed down to sit on the chair before being pushed in. I smile as my pulse starts to race at the unknown and the excitement grows throughout my body.

While I was lost in thought, Arthit came over and removed my blindfold opening my eyes to the most beautiful night sky view in all of Thailand. I just stared out the floor-to-ceiling windows as the stars and the moon shine brightly. I didn't realize that my mouth was wide open until Arthit cleared his throat snapping me back to him.

"Sorry. The view is just too-"

"Beautiful." -A

"Yes. This place is amazing. I've never been here before. What is the name of this place?"

"Moonlight Palace." -A

"WHAT?"

"Something wrong?" -A

"This is one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Thailand (A/N: I made the name up, and if there is a place called Moonlight Palace in Thailand, then please don't get confused with the real place). Can we even afford this dinner?"

"Kong. Calm down. We can enjoy this night with no worries. The owner is a long-time friend of mine and once he heard it was our three-month anniversary, he offered to host us with no charge, except for letting him meet you." -A

"Really? Arthit you know you didn't have to do that. I love having simple yet special dinners and dates. Please don't spend money unwisely."

"I won't for the most part. If it's something that can make you smile and light up your day, then I'll spend as much as I need to. You are the most important and special person to me. I want to cherish you, take care of you, and live with forever." -A

I blushed and covered my face to hide my embarrassment from Arthit's comment. I have never felt so loved before. Even when I was younger, my parents didn't give me any love. So, having Arthit sitting here in front of me telling me that he loves me and wants to be the world for me is almost too much. I only had my hands covering my face for a few seconds before Arthit got up from his seat and uncovered my face.

We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever but it was only a few minutes as our waiter arrived. He sat back down and glanced at the menu. I followed suit and decided on grilled teriyaki chicken with mixed veggies, a small salad, and Iced Coffee. Arthit chose a medium-rare steak on top of a salad with a small loaf of bread off to the side and a glass of red wine to go with it.

After placing our orders, we both took the time to look around the restaurant again and take in the wonderful views and paintings before landing on each other's eyes. We both chuckled as we realized that we both have this feeling of there being nothing else in the world but the two of us.

After a 30-minute wait, our food arrived and we both started eating and having some small talk. Even though this was our three-month anniversary celebration, it felt like we were celebrating our wedding anniversary. The thought of getting married to Arthit, even if it isn't real since Thailand doesn't have that law, we could always go somewhere else and get married. I then thought further in the future where we would adopt a couple of kids and raise them like a family. While thinking those thoughts, my body started to feel warm as happiness, joy, and bliss flowed through my body.

"Kong…Kong…...Kong!" -A

"Huh?"

"You back?" -A

"Back?"

"Yeah are you back to reality?" -A

"Oh…yeah sorry. My mind kind of wandered off in one direction and it sucked me in. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I thought it was cute. You wouldn't stop making silly faces of happiness. Do you mind sharing those thoughts?" -A

"I'm embarrassed."

"Na…na…. I promise I won't laugh at you." -A

"…. Okay. I was imagining our future together." I mumbled

"What?!" -A

"I was imagining our life together in the future and that maybe we get married and adopted a couple of kids."

"That's beautiful. I have had the same thoughts for a while now, but I didn't say anything because I know we haven't been faen for too long, but I felt an instant connection with you Kong." -A

"I did too even though I didn't quite understand my feelings for you. Over time I was able to figure it out and I am the happiest I have ever been. Thanks to you Arthit. I have a special present for you at our place, so if you want to leave now we-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Arthit had flagged our waiter down, paid the bill, and dragged us to the car and drove home.

Arthit's P.O.V.

'What is this surprise that Kong is talking about? Is it? Maybe something else? I don't want to jump to conclusions, but if it is that, then what do I do? I haven't told him about my real identity and know that if we end up going that way, I will want to create the bond between us and make him like me, but I don't want to force him. Shit! I'll quickly ask Kao.' I thought to myself as I sped home.

As we walked in the door, Kong told me to wait five minutes before heading to our bedroom. Relief washed over me as I had just enough time to quickly call Kao.

"Kao."

"Yes, my King." -Kao

"Okay first, just drop the formalities. I need your help."

"What can I help you with?" -Kao

"I think Kong is about to give me himself as our three-month anniversary present but I know that I will want to create the bond and turn him, but as you know I still haven't told him who and what I am so, is there any way to have sex and not bite him because of my nature?"

"…...Okay, let me ask you this. Do you want to be open and honest with Kongpob about who you are without having anything influencing his judgment?" -Kao

"Yes."

"Okay, then all you have to do is hold back. Simple as that, if you feel like your control is slipping, then bite the pillow or kiss him but be in control." -Kao

"That's all the advice you have for me?"

"Yes, my situation was different so, I didn't have to worry about that because Pete wanted it and we knew that our love was strong." -Kao

"Is there any kind of like a pill or something that could be a backup help?"

"Nope, now go see him and please for goodness sake…. TELL HIM SOON!" -Kao yelled before hanging up on me.

I rubbed my ear after Kao yelled at me. Geez, I think he did that on purpose knowing that it would come out much louder due to my heightened senses. I rubbed the back of my head and took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to the second floor and walking down the hall to our bedroom. I slowly opened the door and my jaw dropped as I walked in on the most beautiful and mouthwatering site ever.

WARNING 18+ ONLY!

Kongpob P.O.V.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to our bedroom. I started to panic because I told Arthit to wait five minutes before coming up. I quickly ran to my closet and grabbed out a bag of various things (A/N: I'm sure everyone knows what I mean). I bought these with P'Kao and P'Pete's help. I pulled out the bottle of lube, a pack of condoms, a French maid outfit, and left the other items in the bag before hiding it back into my closet. I quickly stripped my clothes off and put the French Maid outfit on without any boxers. I look in the mirror and saw that my face was completely red. I covered my face and turned away from the mirror. Just as I was getting the courage to look in the mirror again, I heard Arthit's footsteps and quickly jumped on the bed before displaying myself to him.

Arthit opened the door and I watched his mouth drop as he slowly looked me over. As he was, I made sure to lift the skirt a little, showing him that nothing was blocking his view. I watched him swallow his saliva before rushes over and climbing on top of me.

"What is this?" -A

"Y-y-y-your present."

"Hmmm…what a delicious looking present. Can I get a taste?" -A

I nodded my head right before he crushed his lips with mine. I moaned as the feeling of his soft yet plump lips touching mine was almost too much. He slowly started to strip himself of his clothes while kissing me at the same time. Feeling this sense of urgency, I started to help him get rid of his clothes. I moved my hands to his pants and with quick fingers, undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled down his pants while still kissing him.

By this time, he had his shirt and vest off and all I saw was this gorgeous and perfect chest that lead to a nice set of delicious looking abs. I looked down and saw that his boxers were sporting a tent. I moved my right hand from the bed and gently grabbed his junior before I started to slowly stroke him. We were still kissing and hearing him moan because of the pleasure I was giving him made me even harder than I was. I started to whine and twist my body to get the friction on my junior. Arthit sensed this and slowly pulled away allowing both of us to get some much-needed air.

"What made you think of this? I know we haven't been dating that long and I know you haven't had any experience in relationships. I'm not complaining but DAMN Kong. I don't think you know how hot, sexy, and tasty you look. I want to just eat you up, and I'm going to." -A

I smiled loving that he was feeling just as hot, horny, and hard as I am. I pulled him back to kiss him some more as I continued my slow strokes to his junior as he used his hands to explore my body. First, they played with my nipples through the outfit causing me to moan and groan in pleasure.

"More. Please!"

"Don't worry, more is coming." -A

I felt his hands travel further south until he grabbed my member which caused an even louder moan to escape my lips, which also gave him access to my mouth. He slid his tongue in and licked my entire cavern and played with my tongue. A few minutes of tongue play ended, and he looked me in the eyes. I could see lust, love, hunger, and something else. It was dark, mysterious, and had a non-human vibe to it but I lost focus when I felt him slowly stroke my member. I thrashed my head back and forth as he used one hand to stroke me and the other to tease and pinch my nipples.

I felt the pleasure building inside of me and I started to whimper while moving my hips from side to side. I heard Arthit chuckle as he started to increase the speed of his strokes. I closed my eyes loving how Arthit was loving my body.

I used my hands and started to rub and touch all over his chest and abs loving the feel of his smooth skin. I then sat up while feeling my stomach become warmer and warmer. I flicked my tongue out and started to tease and lick his nipples one at a time loving the moans coming from him. He pressed his chest as close as possible to me allowing me more access. I moaned as I knew that I was getting very close to my orgasm. Arthit sensing this, stopped stroking me and I let out a frustrated groan. His response was to chuckle and bring our faces closer together.

"How about I give you pleasure in a different way." -A

"L-l-l-like what?"

"You'll see." -A

Said before he slowly climbed down until his head was level with my junior. I watched as he smirked and poked my junior as it was straining to be freed from underneath the skirt. The next thing I know is that suddenly, a rush of cold air hit my junior followed by hot air and a wet cavern.

I looked down and saw Arthit bobbing up and down on my junior and used his left hand to play with my balls. The pleasure I was receiving from the blowjob and the fondling of my balls was becoming too much.

"A-a-a-a-Arthit…. arghhh…. I'm…gonna…...cum."

"That's okay. I told you I was going to eat you up." -He said before continuing his attacks on my junior and balls. This continues for another few minutes before I came hard in his mouth and heard him making slurping noises and watched through slightly closed eyes, Arthit swallowing my cum. He kept attacking my junior for a few minutes after my orgasm.

I was panting and feeling only half-satisfied. I looked Arthit in the eyes before I kissed him and switched our positions. He was now laying on the bed while I was sitting on top of him. I saw a wet spot on his boxers and smirked as I knew what it was. I slowly grabbed his boxers and slid them off and threw them on the floor while watching his junior pulse and leaking his cum. I quickly took the French Maid outfit off and using my right hand, I started to continue stroking him. I used my right index finger to swipe some pre-cum off and brought it to my tongue. I then sucked on my index finger and swallowed it.

"You taste good."

"Thanks, you taste like heaven." -A

I looked him in the eyes and watch him nod his head right before I opened my mouth as wide as I could and slowly took his huge junior in my mouth. I couldn't fit all of him in, but I got 2/3 in. I slowly started bobbing up and down while making slurping noises. I received moans and groans from him which let me know that I was doing a very good job. I smirked and continued to eat his junior. A few minutes later, I could feel Arthit getting ready to release, but he pulled off and made us switch positions again. He had me lay on the upper part of my back as he pulled my ass closer to him. I felt hot, and horny and could see that my junior was hard again and wanting attention. This time Arthit leaned forward and started to give my hole a few licks here and there.

I moaned at his attacks. The way his tongue not only flicked my rim which was very pleasurable, but he also started to tongue fuck my hole which brought on more pleasure. This lasted five minutes before he pulled back and grabbed the lube I had pulled out. He poured the liquid on three of his fingers and slowly one by one inserted them in my hole. When the first finger went in, I hissed in pain and he kissed him while telling me that the pain will go away.

Slowly the pain did dissipate while pleasure took over. Once Arthit was sure that I was stretched enough, he grabbed a condom and rolled it onto his junior before lining up to my entrance and slowly pushed his way in. I let out a small yelp followed by some moans as the first feeling was the pain. Once he was fully seated, he looked at me and I nodded my head right before he started to thrust in and out of my hole. I was on my back and felt my body jerking up and down while he was attacking my hole.

I grabbed his shoulders and held onto him as I started to move my hips in time with his. We both started to moan and groan as we felt our stomachs warm-up signaling that release would be very soon. I looked him in the eyes and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you Arthit."

"I love you Kong." -A

I took my right hand and started stroking myself to his speed wanting to release. I knew that he was close, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. As the pleasure was building up and up, I was lost in pleasure, but I could have sworn I felt something sharp scrape my nape as we both released. I released on both our stomachs while he released in the condom in my hole. We were both panting and gasping for air as we started to come down. I looked into Arthit's eyes and saw that strange emotion again, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"How do you feel?" -A

"Good. A little sore but I feel amazing."

"Good. Thanks for this wonderful present." -A

"Anytime."

Arthit chuckled and slowly pulled out and then threw the condom away before going into our master bathroom and grabbing a washcloth to wipe us down with. Once he was sure that we were clean, he tossed the washcloth into the dirty laundry basket and climbed into bed with me. I snuggled up to him having my back face him. He placed his arms around my waist.

"Sweet dreams Kong." -A

"You too Arthit."

* * *

Okay, so that is the end of this chapter. How was it? Hot enough?

BTW this chapter is over 3k.


	13. Ch13 You're a what Kidnapped

You're a What? /Kidnapped

Okay, so I hope the second half of the previous chapter was steamy enough for you. I think I did well. So, as you can see by the title, that this is going to be a not so happy chapter, at least in the second half. So, before I go spilling any secrets, on with the show. Warning up ahead isn't safe for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Kongpob's P.O.V.

The sunlight was annoying to feel and see when I opened my eyes. I squinted my eyes as I was waking up. I groaned at the knowledge that I had to open the Café starting tomorrow for P'Kao since he and P'Pete decided to just run off on a weeklong vacation. I mean I am happy that they are getting time together despite both of their busy schedules, but I didn't think they would let us know last minute.

Sighing I started to get up out of bed (Kong fell asleep on his stomach) when a sharp pain hit me on my lower back and butt. I groaned again and slowly laid back down while blushing as the memories of last night came back. I covered my face with the blanket and just couldn't help blushing as I remembered all the times I moaned and groaned in pleasure. I was about to turn and face Arthit when he pulled the blanket off while smirking at me.

"Shut up. I'm in pain and I have to get up and make breakfast."

"Sorry Kong. I didn't want you to feel any pain and yet you do. I know how to make the pain go away." -A said as he walked away to the bathroom and came back with a small bottle of clear gel.

"This is to help alleviate the pain." -He said as he took one finger and gathered some of the gel on his finger before slowly applying it to my hole. At first, I felt some pain again and Arthit would use his other hand to rub circles on my back while kissing my cheek, neck, and shoulders. After a couple of minutes, the pain disappeared, and pleasure replaced it.

I had my eyes closed while he was helping to heal my injury and I caught myself letting a moan out as the pain disappeared and the feeling of pleasure took over. I heard Arthit chuckle at my reaction, and what didn't help was Kongpob junior springing awake.

"O-o-o-okay Arthit I think you've applied enough."

"Nope, I have to make sure I get everywhere." -A

"No, I'm-Hmmmmm."

"What's wrong Kong?" -A

"N-n-n-nothing…...fuck right there please."

"Right…. HERE?" -A

I moaned in response as Arthit was attacking my hole with his finger and hitting my g-spot repeatedly. I without meaning too, lifted my hips in the air allowing Arthit to fuck me more. I was so caught up in the pleasure that I almost lost it and came right there when Arthit used his other hand to stroke my junior. I thrashed my head left and right as pleasure from all over my body started to collect in my stomach.

"A-A-A-A-Arthit!" I hollered as I came hard and long. Arthit kept stroke my junior making sure that I left out all my cum. I was panting because it was such a big orgasm for me.

"Do you feel better?" -A

"Ummm."

"Do you think you can help me?" -A

I nodded my head and slowly turned around, so I was facing Arthit face to face. I slowly leaned down and engulfed his junior and started bobbing up and down while slurping and kissing it. My attacks lasted only a few minutes before he came in my mouth and I swallowed it all. Arthit kissed me and we had a little tongue foreplay before he helped me up to get in the bath, while he changed our sheets and cooked breakfast.

Once I had finished my bath and got dressed in simple clothes, a pair of jeans, a green button-up shirt, and of course a pair of boxers. I sat down at the table and looked over at the feast Arthit had made. There were scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, hash browns, jam, and butter. I looked up at him and smiled feeling very happy and loved.

We ate breakfast in silence because sometimes we realized that just being close to each other was all that we needed. Always talking sometimes became annoying and would frustrate us. Once I finished my plate, I started to get up to take care of the dishes when Arthit shook his head and asked if I could go sit on the couch and wait for him because he had something very important that he wanted to tell me.

I nodded my head and walked over slowly to the couch and gently sat down. While I was waiting for Arthit, all sorts of thoughts were running through my head as I tried to guess what he wanted to talk about.

Arthit's P.O.V.

I asked Kongpob to go wait on the couch because I have something important to tell him. 'I've decided that I am going to tell him about who and what I am and what he means to me. I am not expecting it to be all happy and easy. I am focusing on a more balanced response. Disbelief, followed by that's a cosmetic change, to say that it's all myths and legends. Maybe after talking some more he will start to believe me but will probably as for some time to think about it, and of course, I will agree to it. I don't want to lose him, and I know the Demon Blood Clan will still go after him. I let out a big sigh as I quickly finish up the dishes and dry my hands off before walking over to the couch and sit down next to him.

"Kongpob. I am going to tell you somethings that you will probably sound silly, mythical, unreal, and crazy, but please hear me out before you interject. This is important to me and it is also very important to you."

"Okay, I will try my best." -K

"Okay. Look I know you've noticed that I act a little strange sometimes. Sometimes it seems like I can read your thoughts and know what you're feeling. Right?"

"Yes. I mean that is something that people in the FBI learn to do right. Read body language and facial expressions." -K

"Yes, but this is different. I can read your mind and I can do other things as well. Do you remember those nightmares you had?"

"Yes?' -K

"Remember how you told me that you saw me attack you with my eyes glowing blood red and that I bit you and drank your blood, in both nightmares?"

"Y-y-y-yes." -K

"Okay look I know you probably aren't going to believe me but Kongpob I'm a vampire, and not just any ordinary vampire. I am the Vampire King of Thailand."

Silence took over as I waited for Kongpob's response to my statement. I watched his facial expressions change from laughing to confusion to disbelief, to anger, to confusion once again. I watched as he opened and closed his mouth four times but still no words escaped his lips.

"Look I have fangs see?"

"Sure. I bet you went and had your teeth filed to look like a 'vampire'." -K said while air quoting vampire.

"No, I'm serious, look I can retract my fangs," I said as I showed him my fangs and then hid them.

His face started to pale as he was starting to realize that maybe I was being serious.

"Here, I will prove that I can read your mind. Say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Vampires aren't real and you're just being crazy and weird." -K

"Vampires aren't real and you're just being crazy and weird," I said at the same time as Kong. His jaw dropped and I saw him start to back away from me. It took a lot of restraint on my part to not chase him and make him believe me.

"I know you're confused and scared right now. I can prove it that I'm a vampire. I can also prove that you will believe me and trust me."

"How can you prove it and what do you mean that I will believe you!" -K

"Do you remember how when you had those nightmares, the first person you sought for was me? Do you also remember that once I held you in my arms, that you suddenly felt safe and comfy in my arms?"

"Yes, but it's because the first time we were friends and the second time it happened we had already agreed to be boyfriends so of course, I'm going to trust you and feel safe in your arms." -K

"Okay. Kongpob, tell me your honest feelings no matter how small or strange they are."

"Okay. I feel angry, confused, upset, happy, love, want…. wait a minute. What is going on?" -K

"Your feeling happiness, love, and want because subconsciously you feel the connection we have."

"Connection? What do you mean?" -K

"Every vampire has a partner they are destined to be with. They are usually referred to as Mate or Soulmate. A mate is someone who you share a bond with by connecting your life forces. This process is completed by the exchange of blood. Now that doesn't automatically turn them into a vampire because only Vampire Kings have that ability. So, an ordinary vampire would have to complete the turning process either during the bonding process, which is usually done through sex or afterward. For Vampire Kings, both the bonding and turning process are done during sex as the Vampire King bites their Soulmate and in return gives some of their blood to complete and seal the bond."

"Wait a minute. So, what you're telling me, is that we are Soulmates because you're the Vampire King of Thailand and that to create our bond, we need to have sex and exchange blood right?" -K

"Yes, look I know you don't believe me, but you have met ordinary vampires and you get along with them pretty well."

"What? Who? When?" -K

"P'Kao and P'Pete, although P'Pete was a human before he agreed to P'Kao turning him so that they may live together forever."

"…." -K

"I can call them right now and you can ask them."

"Okay." -K

I grab my phone and dial Kao's number hoping that they aren't in the middle of making love when Kao answers the phone. The ringing goes for 10 seconds before I hear Kao answer the phone.

"What?" -Kao

"I am telling Kongpob about what/who I am, and he still isn't convinced, so I mentioned that you and Pete are vampires that he knows without knowing that your vampires. He still doesn't believe me. Help."

"Okay, put him on the phone." -Kao said as I passed the phone over to Kongpob.

Kongpob P.O.V.

"Hello, P'Kao. Sorry to bother you on your vacation. You don't believe what Arthit is saying right?"

"I do. He's right that I'm a vampire. P'Pete was human when I first met him. I told him what I was after our six-month anniversary because I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without him. His reaction was like yours right now, except he stormed out thinking I was just playing with his feels and I wasn't. I waited what felt like a hundred years but it was only actually a couple of days for him to see me again and talk to me about the fact that I'm a vampire. I told him about him being my mate and that I wanted to know if I could turn him so that we may live eternally together. That was a very long and almost heart-breaking discussion we had and I'm glad we talked about it. I have heard rumors about what happens to mates and on a rare occasion soulmate when their mate forces them to turn. Let me just say it isn't a happy ending. The ending is bloody and horrible." -Kao

"How can I be sure that what you're telling me is true. I feel so confused and like I'm being split in half. One side believes everything and says I should just trust them, and all will be good, but the other half is saying that everything is a lie. I don't know what to do." I said as tears started to fall.

"Sigh. Kongpob I can't help you more than just telling you what I know to be true. I can say for sure that Arthit loves you and would do anything to keep you safe, warm, happy, and next to him. He wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to. Please listen to him explain everything and if you need a few days to think about it then let him know." Kao

"Okay. Thanks, P'Kao and I hope you and P'Pete enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Oh, we will. P'Pete says he's going to punish me for answering the phone. Got to go bye." Kao said before the phone disconnected.

I looked up at Arthit and saw that he had a discouraging look and that reminded me of a puppy when they get into trouble. I sigh and move so that I am sitting right next to Arthit.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Were you born a vampire or made?"

"I was born a vampire and since my father was the previous Vampire King, then I as his heir have inherited the title as my birthright." -A

"Okay, how old are you? This is just to feed my curiosity."

"Well…. let's just say old. I don't want to tell you my exact age as it would be really big." -A

"Okay. You say that I'm your Soulmate. How do you know, and is there any way you could show/prove to me?"

"Well, I know because of the smell of your blood. I know this sounds strange, but every human has a unique smell. When it comes to a vampire/vampire king's mate/soulmate, the human will produce a scent that only their mate can smell. Do you remember when you cut yourself in the Café when I first started working there?" -A

"Yeah, I do. I remember you ran out of the Café like the hounds of hell were on your heels. Wait you mean you knew I was your Soulmate since then?"

"Yes. The sweet scent of peaches n' crème and lavender. My fangs were coming out and all I could think of was wanting to taste your blood, but I knew that would scare you and be bad since there were customers." -A

"Okay. You mentioned that you have abilities, like reading my mind. Which I'll admit sounds a bit creepy, but I guess that means you knew what my feelings for you were before I told you right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to wait for you to tell me yourself. I felt it was only fair and the right thing to do." -A

"True. So how do I know if I'm your Soulmate? I'm human so I'm guessing it isn't as easy for us to tell since our sense of smell isn't as sharp as yours?"

"You're right, but do you remember when you were hesitant to trust me but something inside you told you that I wouldn't hurt you. I would protect you with my life and love you and only you?" -A

"I do. So, is that like another me that knows everything and is trying to communicate with the other me who doesn't know anything?"

"Sort of, it's kind of like your soul telling you that it hasn't been completed and now that you found me, it will be complete once we bond." -A

"Okay, so this bonding process, what exactly happens? I know that sex is involved and the exchange of blood which grosses me out and I mean no offense since you grew up drinking blood."

"What happens is connect our bodies through sex and when we both are about to release due to pleasure; we exchange blood which creates a bond between us. The bond is connected through blood, our bodies, our souls, and our hearts. During the bonding process, my bite would cause you to change into a vampire and my blood would help to quench the thirst you feel like a newborn vampire. You wouldn't have to worry about being bloodthirsty/crazy and killing anyone because of my level of control would be shared with you. Would you still need to drink blood, yes but we don't kill humans, and any vampire who does is punished and killed. We occasionally need blood, and the amount of blood and length of time between consuming blood depends on the type of vampire you are. Since I'm the Vampire King of Thailand, I only need blood once every ten years and just a little blood. You would need blood more often because you are a new vampire. After a while, you would only need blood once every two years and you would need more than me." -A

"Okay, that doesn't sound exciting, but I understand that it's how things are. I think I get it now. You're the Vampire King of Thailand, I'm your Soulmate and to complete our bond, we need to connect our bodies through sex and exchange blood."

"That's right. When we are completing the bond, you will change into a vampire just from my bite, because it's a special bite." -A

"Special bite?"

"Yes. There are three different kinds of bites. Only Vampire Kings can change their soulmate through the bonding without having to bite our soulmate again. So, the first bite is the Soulmate bite. Next, is the mating bite which is what ordinary vampires use to change their mate. Third, is the freezing bite which stops the human/prey from moving which allows the vampires to drink the blood freely and with no resistance from the human/prey. Last is the stun bite which just makes the human/prey unconscious and for the most part, they don't feel the pain of the bite afterward." -A

"I see. So, where do we go from this? I mean now that I know you're the Vampire King of Thailand, do we complete the bond right away or what? I'm confused."

"Ideally yes I would complete the bonding asap because there are other supernatural creatures out there that would steal a mate and use them to hurt their mate or hurt others. Soulmates are very special because once they are fully bonded with their soulmate, they gain the abilities of their soulmate. Vampire Kings have almost unlimited abilities, but for the most part, we tend to only use a few select abilities. It makes it easier to avoid unwanted attention and such. I won't complete the bonding with you until you are sure that you would be happy to live with me for eternity and become a vampire. I won't force this upon you unless I absolutely must and even then, I will try and get your consent first. I will be honest and say that now that I have found you my lovely Kongpob, I can't imagine my world without you. I wouldn't want to live anymore if you were here." -A

I looked at Arthit and saw how serious he was but also how sad he was. I grabbed both of his hands with mine and smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged me. We sat there hugging each other for a few minutes until I felt his head move to my neck and I felt him sniff my neck. That movement caused me to moan and I felt Arthit chuckle against my neck as he started to nuzzle it and lick it.

"A-A-Arthit. Please stop. I know that you want to, but I need some time to think about this. Can I have a few days?"

"Of course, Kong. I told you that I won't force you. I will wait for your decision. I do hope you say yes but I will respect whatever decision you make." -A

I could tell that it strained him to say that, but it made me love him that much more because he was wanting me to choose by my own free will. I leaned over and kissed him on his lips before standing up.

"I'm going to go buy some ice cream. I'll be back in ten minutes." I told him before I put my shoes on, grabbed my wallet and keys right before I opened the door and walked out of the house. I walked down the street for a few blocks before arriving at our favorite ice cream shop 'Forever Lasting Ice Cream' (A/N: I just made the name up). I walked in and got a pint of rocky road ice cream for me and a pint of strawberry for Arthit. I quickly paid the cashier and was heading back home when suddenly, this black van pulled up. Five men all dressed in black robes came towards me. I started running trying to create some distance between us, but I didn't notice that the van had moved and was now in front of me.

I skidded to a stop and turned around to run to the right when a cloth was brought over my mouth and nose. I smelled a kind of chemical on it before I passed out as I was brought into the van and it sped away.

* * *

Okay, that's how this chapter is ending. What do you think? Also, this chapter was over 3.5k long.


	14. Ch14 The rescue pt1

Ch. 14 The Rescue pt.1

Warning slight torture up ahead and language. If you don't like torture at all then leave and return for pt.2 (Nothing gruesome or over the top)

Kongpob's P.O.V.

I woke up and noticed that 1. I have a bag over my head, 2. I am bound to a chair by ropes and 3. That things are not going to go well. I tried wiggling out of the ropes but to no avail. I tried making the chair move by jumping and twisting the chair, but it was nailed down.

'Who the fuck nails down a fucking chair!' I know I don't normally curse or think like this but my current situation I would say allows for that. 'Okay, the last thing I remember is…talking to Arthit and finding out that he is the Vampire King of Thailand, and I'm his Soulmate. I remember telling him I would think about letting him change me, which is also for completing the bond between us. I told him I was going to get some ice cream for us and then the next thing I know I was kidnapped.'

I went over the most recent events and felt puzzled as to why I was kidnapped. I don't have money, I'm alone…. well except for Arthit and everyone from work, I mean I don't have any family members (This will be explained in a later chapter), so it can't be debt collectors or anything like that.

I sit here, well I can't do anything else as I try to think very hard on why kidnapping me would be a good idea. It takes me a few minutes before I remember what Arthit said.

"Kidnapping/stealing a mate can not only destroy the other mate but they can also use the mate as a weapon. Especially a Soulmate…FUCK!

'Okay, Kongpob calm down. Arthit has probably already figured out what has happened, who did it, where I am, etc.…. Yeah so very soon I should be rescued.' I keep telling myself because I don't want to think the worst.

As I was caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear a metal door opening and closing until I heard a slamming sound. I jumped and turned my head left and right trying to listen to where the noise came from.

"Looks like you're awake. Perfect." -Unknown

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Who I am isn't important Kongpob…what I want is another matter." -Unknown

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, I know everything about you. Including that you're the Vampire King of Thailand's Soulmate and that works in my clan's favor immensely." -Unknown yet starting to sound familiar

"I have no idea what you are talking a-"I started to say before I was slapped on my right cheek.

"You know, I don't like liars, but seeing you trying to be strong and such does make me feel Ummm…" -Unknown

"That's fucking sick. What the hell are you…...a masochists'?"

"No, my sweet Kongpob, I'm let's say something, not of your kind." -Unknown

"Well fuck you, and not literally. Now untie me and I will let this go."

"I'm sorry but I don't plan on letting you go. Now I need info and you're going to give it to me, one way or another." -Unknown

"I won't no matter what you say."

"I never said that I was expecting you to just talk. I have ways to make you speak." -Unknown

"What do you mean?"

WHACK!

"Ughh…."

"Come now Kongpob, you shouldn't ignore me. After all, we know each other, granted it's been years but still." -Unknow but almost familiar

I was shaking my head trying to remember where I have heard that voice from and felt the bag being taken off and I close my eyes at first before blinking as I look up and see…...

"NON!"

"Long time no see Kongpob." -Non (sorry needed a villain)

"WTF! I thought you moved away. Man is it g-" I started to say as I suddenly realize that he is the one who kidnapped me.

"What is going on? Why are you doing this?"

"You see, my people have been trying to take over and rule the world, but we have never had enough power. Until now." -Non

"I don't understand. 'Of course, I know WTF he's talking about but I'm trying to make it seem like he has the wrong guy.'" I told him and say to myself.

"You see a Soulmate is very precious and powerful even if they aren't bonded yet. Their bodies have been created to withstand and hold an immense amount of power. It's been hard to capture a Soulmate since, the rule has been passed down that once found, they are too bound immediately because then, we can't touch them. Now you, on the other hand, hahaha. Haven't bonded and this just makes our mission that much easier." -Non

GULP! 'Now I know that he hasn't fallen for my tactic and that this isn't going to go down well.'

"Now Kongpob, I need you to tell me everything about Arthit you know. Once we know where he is, it will make all of this very simple." -Non

"FUCK OFF. I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay, guess we now get to the "fun" part." -Non said with an evil smile as he pulls out a serrated knife while walking towards me. I try to break the chair but to no avail. He gets closer and closer. I try to hide the fear and worry I'm feeling because I don't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I won't tell you anything."

"Okay then." -Non said as he slowly brings the knife to my face and makes a cut from my right eyebrow down to my chin and he goes very slow and makes it a slightly deep cut.

"ARRRGHHHHH!" I holler as the pain hits like a burning flame.

"I'll ask again. Where is Arthit? Let's see if asking you questions one by one will do the trick." -Non said as an evil smile crawls on his face. I glare at him and spit. He wipes his face off and moves the knife to the other cheek and proceeded to make the same mark.

I shut my mouth and try to breathe slowly through my nose, so he doesn't get the satisfaction of my screams again.

**Meanwhile right after Kongpob was kidnapped**

Arthit's P.O.V.

It had been 30 minutes and still no Kongpob. I tried calling his phone, but it just kept going straight to voicemail. I started to get worried and decided to go check and see if he somehow got stuck at the ice cream shop. The shop was only a five-minute walk from our place and when I asked the shop owner, he told me what I started to fear had happened. Kongpob was kidnapped. I quickly thanked the owner and ran out of the shop back to our house and got in my car right before I dialed Kao.

"Hey Arthit, what's up?" -Kao

"I need you, and Pete to help me. Kongpob has been kidnapped by the Blood Demon Clan. I don't know where they took him, but if we don't rescue him soon, it will be too late."

"SHIT! We are on our way. Where should we meet?" -Kao

"My place. I'm going to call for reinforcements."

"Okay be there in 20." -Kao

RING RING RING

"King Arthit may I ask why you are calling?" -Pick

"I need you to gather our finest guards and bring yourself and Rome here. Kongpob has been kidnapped by the Blood Demon Clan. We have I'm thinking 10 hours before it will be impossible to save him."

"FUCK! We will be there asap. Don't worry, we will get him back. I take it you haven't finalized things." -Pick

"No, I didn't want to force him. Shit, I'm worried that I'll lose him."

"You won't. We will get him back and then you might just want to finalize things like immediately." -Pick

"I know. I will. See you soon."

I hung up and gathered maps of all supernatural creatures' territories. Luckily being the King allows me to have slight reign over other creatures living in my territory. I glance over the first map and see that it focuses only on Bangkok and it's mainly run by two clans. A Werewolf clan and a Fae clan. I flip that map over and continue looking through all the maps I have.

30 minutes pass and all my friends and guards show up ready to battle. I nod at them as we all converge around my table and look over the maps. Kao and Pete start looking through all books that mention the Blood Demon Clan hoping to get a glimpse into where they have set up a territory. Pick and Rome investigate on making some nasty potions that will kill the demons.

I focus on figuring out our fighting tactics with my General of Troops. We come up with several plans and back up plans to make sure we cover everything possible that can happen. Once we are all in agreement, we to Kao and Pete to see if they have found a location. Luckily, they did but its location is not close by.

"King Arthit we know where they are. They are in Chiang Mai." -Kao

"Fuck. That's not close. What's the fastest transportation we have available?"

"My King we have a Helicopter that can get us there in three hours." -General of Troops

"That's too slow. I need something faster."

"Private jet can get you there in 1 hour and 20 minutes." King's Adviser

"Perfect. Get the jet ready. We leave asap."

"Yes, my King." -Everyone

"Kongpob stay strong for me. I'm coming to get you and I promise I will make them pay."

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Don't worry Kongpob won't get any more torture.


	15. Ch15 The rescue pt2

Ch. 15 The Rescue pt.2

**Warning: Slight violence and language (if you don't like either then please wait for the next chapter)**

Kongpob's P.O.V.

It felt like days have passed since I was kidnapped, but, it has only been 6 hours. I look up into Non's eyes and feel disgusted and angry. I know that I'm new to this whole Supernatural world and their rules and such but, seriously doesn't anyone have the sense that torturing people/creatures is wrong.

"Looks like I have to try something else." -Non

"I told you that I wouldn't say anything."

"Well seems like I have to up my game." -Non says as he cracks his knuckles

I glare at him and ready myself for what was about to happen. I knew it was going to be very painful, and that when Arthit sees my condition, he was going to be PISSED! I close my eyes not wanting to see his lustful, creepy, and disgusting look in his eyes.

BRAKKKK!

The sound of the metal door banging open startled me and caused my eyes to open as I search for the source. I didn't have to look far to see the one I have been missing. ARTHIT! I started trying to break out of the chair again as the urge and need to hug him and kiss him was taking over.

I looked back to Non and watched as he picked up his knife again before placing it right on my throat.

"Another step and I slit his throat." -Non

"Don't touch him!" -Arthit roared

"I can do whatever I want." -Non said as he leans down and licks one of the cuts on my face which was still bleeding.

I shivered in disgust and horror and the feeling. I hear Non growl because of my actions and yanks my head back causing me to let out a whimper of pain. Arthit growled back and started to look around trying to figure out how to get to me safely.

What Non didn't know was that behind him was Kao and Pete slowly and silently sneaking up. I saw them through my peripheral vision and tried my best not to alert him to what was happening, but not his unawareness only lasted for 10 seconds before he pulled out a walkie-talkie and summoned his guards.

The next thing that happened was a full-on fight between Arthit's team and Non's team. I was stuck in the middle with no choice. Non started to break the legs on the chair to make it easier to carry me. I tried swishing back and forth to make Non lose his hold on me, but it didn't work. I looked around and noticed that I couldn't see Arthit anywhere. I started to panic thinking that something horrible had happened to him.

Suddenly, I fell back and hit the floor. I turned my head and saw Arthit and Non were fighting hand-to-hand combat style. At first, it was cool to watch, seeing Arthit in action but then it became horrible because one of Non's men grabbed the chair and started dragging me away from the fight and into another area.

"ARTHIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before the guard slapped me unconscious.

Arthit's P.O.V.

I heard Kongpob holler my name as he was being dragged away. I looked back at Non while he smirks at me. I growl in response and grab the collar of his shirt right before I tossed him across the room.

SMACK!

I whipped my head around as the sound reverberated throughout the place and it enraged me as I saw Kongpob become unconscious. I quickly ran over to him and killed the guard. Once he was dead, I started to untie Kongpob and check for injuries. His face had several scars along with his arms and legs. I grew hangry (hungry+angry=hangry). His blood was becoming a distraction and making my need/want to feed increase. I shook my head and forced those thoughts out as his safety and rescue were the focus. I turned around carrying him bridal style and saw Non running towards us with a Katana in hand. I turned around and saw that my men had almost all his guys dead.

"Rome!Kongpob!" I yelled getting Rome's attention to grab Kongpob. He quickly ran over and took Kongpob away just as Non brought the Katana down and I quickly stepped to the left avoiding it. I blocked and kicked Non when I could while watching Rome bring Kongpob over to the medic. I focused back on fighting Non. He was quick and strong, but I wasn't going to let him get the best of me.

We danced it out trading blows and blocks. I knew that he was repeating his motions to tire me out, but I couldn't let that happen. Kongpob needs me, and the only way to end this is to, unfortunately, let him escape for now. I pull out a smoke bomb and throw it causing the whole room to become covered in smoke which allows us to escape. We quickly get on the private jet and fly back to Bangkok. Once there, I order guards to be stationed all through our house. I grab Kongpob from Rome and bring him upstairs to our bedroom. I gently place him on our bed and stroke his head a couple of times. He snuggles closer to my hand and gently grabs my wrist, indicating that he doesn't want me to leave.

I chuckle and lay down next to him. I grab him by his waist and pull him as close to me as possible. I watch as he moves his head into the crook of my neck and feel him let out a sigh of relief that he is in familiar arms. I gently kiss his forehead and keep my arms wrapped around his waist as sleep takes over for both of us.

* * *

Okay, I have saved Kongpob. Sorry if the fight scenes were poor but I didn't know what to write. I am better at love scenes. It will be 18+, so please don't read if you are underage.


	16. Ch16 Bonding 18

Ch.16 Bonding 18+

This chapter is just going to be about them completing the bond and Arthit helping Kongpob understand what it is like being a Vampire. Yes, Kongpob will have to feed on innocent people but he won't kill them and they are willing. This is 18+ so please don't read if you are not of the required age.

Arthit's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Kongpob's kidnapping incident. When he first woke up, he was shaking like a leaf because he was recalling the torture he had endured, and it scared him. I would hug him and tell him reassuring phrases to calm him down. Every night was spent sleeping together and waking up constantly throughout because of the nightmares. Every time I heard him cry, it broke my heart and made me pissed off that I didn't kill Non at that time, but Kongpob's safety was first and far most the priority.

Right now, we are snuggling on the couch watching 'Jumanji' the Robin Williams version. I prefer that version to the newer ones, but both are equally funny and a joy to watch. I haven't given Kongpob any physical advances except for the occasional kiss because he would flinch. I know in my head that he needs more time, but I also know that the longer we hold off on completing the bonding, the easier it will be for something like the kidnapping to happen again.

I started to get up to use the bathroom while the movie was playing when I suddenly felt soft, moist, and plump lips attach to mine. I froze in my half-up, half-down position and stared at Kongpob. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was still scared, but he also had love and lust showing. I straightened myself up and pulled him up as the kissing continued until I remembered that I needed to use the bathroom. I told him to give me a minute before we continue things.

I saw him nod his head with a smile gracing his beautiful face as I zoomed into the bathroom and out within a minute. I came back and attacked his lips hungrily as I laid us down on the couch. Kongpob moaned as I slid my tongue in and pulled his shirt up allowing my hands, free roam of his delicious looking chest. I played with his nipples as the kissing turned into eating each other. This went on for a few minutes before we broke apart allowing both of us to breathe. I looked into his eyes and saw just love in them and I smiled showing off my dimples. Kongpob looked at my dimples for a few seconds before licking them causing me to moan and groan as he lifted my shirt up to get at my nipples.

We continued to feel each other up and kiss each other as our passion started to ignite and grow bigger and bigger. I really wanted to continue with our make-out but knew that we both needed a shower. So, I pulled him up and pushed him into our Master Bathroom as I placed a pile of pj's for him to wear afterward. He looked at me confused and frowned. I smirked and leaned into him and whispered 'Those are for after we have hot steamy sex. I want to hear you moan and groan underneath me as I fuck you senseless.' (Wow Arthit is becoming very bold. I wonder how that happened.)

He nodded his head as his cheeks became a very cherry red while walking into the bathroom. I grabbed myself a towel and went to the guest bathroom knowing that if I went in with him, then it would be a very long time before we got out and I wanted our bonding moment to happen on the bed where it is nice and soft.

Kongpob's P.O.V.

I quickly stripped myself and got into the shower and turned the water on. I stood there underneath the water feeling myself getting excited and nervous at the same time. I know we have already had sex together, but this will be a little different. This will be the two of us bonding together to become inseparable and with his bite, I will become a Vampire. I know I will need to drink blood and to be honest not exactly looking forward to that, but I can't imagine my life without Arthit. I know our beginning was a rough start mainly because of me and now our present is happy despite certain events, but I don't want that to be the focus.

I grab the loofah and pour some body wash on it before scrubbing myself real well making sure everything is clean and smells fresh. I even cleaned _there _and did a little prepping because I feel desperate. I know I shouldn't but just knowing that Arthit is close by has my body reacting and it starts to become painful. I know we haven't gone past kissing and I know he was holding himself back. I feel bad but I really wasn't in a good place in my mind at that time.

But when I felt Arthit start to slip away, even though it was to go to the bathroom, I felt scared and wanted to seal our love. So, I kissed him and we made-out. I focus back on cleaning myself and making sure I smell good. I turn the water off and grab the towel hanging off the rack as I quickly plug in the blow-dryer and dry my hair. I use the towel to quickly dry myself off before heading back int our bedroom in just the towel. I look around and don't see Arthit, but I am glad. I quickly get on the bed and lay on my side with the towel positioned a little high giving him a very nice tease. I laugh at the thought of his reaction when he walks in that I didn't hear the door leading to the hallway from our room open and close.

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't come out of it until I felt Arthit's right-hand snake underneath the towel and grab my junior. I moaned in pleasure as I look up and see him looking at me with hunger in his eyes. I smile and lick my lips as he continues to pump my junior while I kiss him. While he pumps my junior, he removes both of our towels making us both completely naked.

After a few minutes, I could feel myself getting close to my release and tried to let Arthit know.

"A-A-A-Arthit...I-I-I'm..." I started to say

"I know. How do you want it? In my hand or in my mouth." He whispers seductively which sends shivers down my spine.

"I-I-In...your...m-m-m-mouth," I beg him as he increases the speed before using his mouth to take over.

I quickly place my hands in his hair and help him to eat my junior as I feel the tingling sensations grow bigger and bigger until I couldn't take it anymore and I came hard and long in his mouth. As I am coming down from that orgasm, I can hear Arthit slurping and sucking my member making sure to milk me dry. I feel happy and in heaven, as it was the best blowjob I have ever had.

I look up and see Arthit's eyes start to become blood-red and I looked at him in awe as it made him look sexier. I then kiss him and pull him down on top of me as I move my hands up and down his body loving the feel of his smooth, silky skin while we kiss. I slowly move my right hand down to his member and give it a nice tug earning a delicious moan from him. I start to pump his member and that increases his attacks on my lips as he starts to grind our members together.

I moaned as not only did I become hard again, but I felt his member grow and it was big. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip as Arthit kept grinding our members together and he started to nibble on my neck. This went on for a few minutes as we both felt ourselves getting close to release. That's when he stopped and brought his lips to mine. I kissed back with all the love, passion, lust, and happiness I could as I wrapped my arms around his neck and spread my legs. I heard Arthit open the cap of the lube bottle and heard him squeeze the bottle before I felt a finger start to enter my hole. I whimpered slightly in pain and felt Arthit slow down as he pushed his finger in. Once it was in, he waited a couple of minutes allowing my body to adjust to the intrusion before he started thrusting his finger in and out.

The pain turned to pleasure, and I started to fuck myself on his finger loving the way he curled it around in search of my prostate. He stopped for a few seconds as he entered another finger and repeated his actions, and again when he added one more finger before thrusting even harder while hitting my prostate. I felt my stomach get all warm and tingling and I moaned more trying to let him know that I was close.

He got the message and stopped before I could come. I groaned in disappointment until I felt him start to insert all three fingers again but this time the speed was slower, and he made sure to torture my prostate. I moaned and groaned as the pleasure kept building and building and I felt like I was finally going to cum but once again he stopped. I looked at him and glared as he chuckled at me and smiled.

"Not fair. You know that I'm close to cumming."

"I know, but teasing you is so much fun." -A

"Please just fuck me," I begged

"Are you sure?" He said while he teased my hole with his fingers. I tried to get them to enter my hole again, but he was quicker than me.

"Not yet, I have a few quick questions." -A

"WHAT?" I yelled in frustration

"Kongpob, do you promise to be faithful to me and to complete the bonding process between us as Soulmates?" -A

"YES!"

"Do you agree to the Soulmate bite which will turn you into a vampire?" -A

"Yes!"

"Can I fuck you without a condom?" -A (Please remember to practice safe sex, and always wear a condom.)

The last question threw me for a loop because I hadn't thought about that. I looked at his eyes which were full of understanding, love, and concern. I didn't take long to answer because I knew that from now until the end of time, Arthit will be the only one for me.

"Yes," I said as I used my right hand to grab his member and line it up to my hole. Once I did, he took over and slowly eased his way in. The feeling of his member naked and free was amazing. I felt whole and complete as he entered me fully. We looked at each other and saw each other in our eyes.

"I love you Arthit. Please make me yours."

"I love you Kongpob. As you wish." -A

Right after that, he started to thrust into me at a fast speed and it was an overwhelming sensation as pleasure spread throughout my body causing me to thrash my head left and right because the stimulation was too much. I started whimpering not in pain, but of pleasure and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

"A-A-A-Arthit."

"I know Kong. I'm very close as well." -A

"A-A-A-ARTHIT!"

"KONGPOB"

Right before we came, Arthit sank his teeth into my neck and drank my blood which set us over and we came two times each because the pleasure was so much. He made sure that once he had his fill, he licked my wound to seal it.

As I was coming down from the pleasure, I started to feel pain throughout my body. I grabbed Arthit's arms for balance and safety as I felt my body start to change. I could just barely hear him saying soothing words to me, and telling me that this process would be over soon.

My body felt like it was on fire as a new set of k-9s grew next to my current ones on both the top and bottom. I felt my bones break and reform as they grew stronger and I felt my sense heighten which was painful. Sounds that I normally couldn't hear, were now super loud and the light became sensitive too. I put my head between Arthit's head and shoulder while shutting my eyes tight. I tried to keep myself calm as I took deep breaths.

"Kong, I know it hurts, but it will be over soon. I promise that you will feel much better in just a minute." -A

And true to his word, the pain subsided, and I felt like a whole new me. I could see, hear, smell, taste and touch more clearly than before. I looked into his eyes and saw love. I kissed him softly at first before it became hungry like the hunger for blood became more urgent. I felt him push us apart gently.

"Kong." -A

"Yes?"

"I need you to focus on my heartbeat." -A

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and focused on his heartbeat. The sounds it made calmed me down and I felt more relaxed. I opened my eyes and gave him an embarrassed look. He gently lifted my chin up and placed a light peck on my lips.

"Don't be embarrassed. I know that you feel the hunger in you, and you are still getting used to everything. Let's get dressed and then I'll show you how to hunt." -A

I nodded my head in agreement as my fangs started to get longer at the thought of blood. I was putting my shirt on when I realized that I was excited about drinking blood and not grossed out. I started to panic a little but soon calmed down as Arthit stood next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I know you're confused and worried, but don't worry, with your change, you will only need blood once every two years. In the beginning, you will need a lot, but soon it will become just a small amount as your body gets accustomed to it. Don't worry about anything, I'll be right there with you every step of the way." -A

I leaned my head back onto his chest and hummed in agreement. The feeling of us together like this was so calming and safe. I didn't feel scared or worried. I knew that he would protect me and that everything will be alright.

Arthit's P.O.V.

After standing there hugging Kongpob for a few minutes, I turned him around and helped him finish buttoning his shirt up. I looked him up and down and loved what I was seeing. Kongpob was wearing slim-fitting jeans with a nice light blue button-up shirt. I looked at him up and down and felt myself become hungry. Not for blood but for him. I knew that we couldn't go at it again because he needs to feed and if we wait too long, he could go crazy. I had no doubt that Kongpob wouldn't go crazy, but taking precautions was always a good idea. I grab his hand as we head downstairs to put our shoes on before getting into my car. I started driving to my castle while I phoned Pick.

"Pick I want you to notify everyone that we will be having an important celebration in the main throne room in two days' time. I am coming back temporarily with Kongpob. It's time to announce him to our clan and I need you to have a willing donor ready and, in my chambers when we get there."

"Okay, King Arthit. Is there anything else I can get for you?" -Pick

"No. I do want to see you and Rome in my chambers after we get settled to discuss other plans."

"Yes, my King." -Pick said before hanging up

I turned and looked at Kongpob seeing him becoming nervous and shy. I chuckled and clasped my right hand with his left. I brought our hands up and kiss his hand before using my thumb to rub circles on his hand. He relaxed almost immediately, and I smiled as I focused back on the road knowing that with the speed I was driving, we would arrive at my castle in 15 minutes tops.

After 15 minutes, we arrived at my castle. I was pulling through the gate when I heard Kongpob let out a gasp. I turned and looked at him as he looked around the area with his eyes in wonder. I chuckled as I focused on parking the car. Just as we were about to get out, two guards came forward and opened the doors for us while bowing.

"My King." -Guards

"As you were."

Kongpob looked at me with confusion on his face before he remembered that I am the Vampire King of Thailand. He walked over to me and intertwines his fingers with mine as we walk to the big carved wooden door as two butlers open the doors up for us. We walk in and are immediately greeted by Pick and Rome.

They bow to us and kiss the back of our hands before bowing again and leading us to my chambers. I could have taken Kongpob there myself, but I also wanted him to get to know Rome and Pick. They are my most trusted friends and advisers. I could tell right away from their looks that they liked Kongpob and that made me let out a sigh in relief. Not everyone likes everyone but having someone who is very close to you not like the one you love is hard to deal with.

"Kongpob, the tall guy with short black hair is Pick and the shorter guy with short black hair is Rome his mate."

"Hi, Pick. Hi Rome." -K

"Your Majesty." -Pick and Rome

"Please just call me Kongpob." -K

They looked at Arthit for permission. He nodded his head and they smiled.

After walking up one flight of stairs and down three hallways, taking a couple of turns here and there, we finally reached my chambers. They opened the doors for us and Kongpob stopped in his tracks as he marvels at OUR room. He turns to me and smiles as he lets my hand go to explore. I chuckle and watch as he enters my humongous walk-in closet. Knowing that it will take him at least 10 minutes to get to the back, I take this time to talk to Pick and Rome.

"What news do you have on the Blood Demon Clan?"

"Not much I'm afraid. They are very good at covering their tracks." -Pick

"I do know that they weren't able to change Kongpob to their side." -Rome

"I know I should have killed Non right then and there, but knowing that Kongpob was injured, took precedent for me. Do we know anything about who else is on their council?"

"Unfortunately, no, but we do have an idea of where Non might be." -Pick

"Good, I want updates a.s.a.p. until we find them all."

"Yes, my King. In the meantime, what are your plans?" -Rome

"Well, as I said earlier on the phone, I plan on introducing Kongpob to his clan and letting everyone know that I have found my Soulmate. I also want to help Kongpob learn to control his hunger here in the castle where no one will be harmed. I know that being a Soulmate allows for better control since I am older and have almost perfect control but letting him learn it himself is best. I also hope that you will chat with him and help him learn the ropes in etiquette. Nothing too fancy because that wouldn't be Kongpob."

"Okay. Does he need fighting lessons?" -Pick

"What about potions?" -Rome

I chuckled at my two friends. They were already concerned about Kongpob and it made my heart swell with happiness. I nod my head yes at them right before Kongpob came back from the walk-in closet.

"Arthit, that was amazing. Do I have one too?" -K

"Actually, we share one. If you noticed, the right half is all empty and ready for you to use."

"Really?!" -K

"Yes, anything for you."

"Thank you, thank you," Kong said as he jumped up and down like a child. I chuckled at his response and hugged him to calm him down.

"I know you want to explore and such, but we need to take care of something really important."

"I know." -K

"Hey, I know this is scary and new, but I'm right here with you. Rome and Pick will be here too."

Kongpob's P.O.V.

Arthit brought up the fact that I need to feed, and he was right. I could feel my stomach hurting like I was hungry and the sounds all around me started to become louder again and it was a little painful. I closed my eyes and covered my ears while taking deep breaths like Arthit taught me. A few minutes had passed before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears to see a man in his mid to late twenties standing between Arthit and Pick. I looked at Arthit as he walked towards me.

"Kong, I need you to focus your hearing on this man's heartbeat." -A

"Okay."

I take a deep breath and listen to the guy's heartbeat. It took less than five seconds for me to zone in on his heartbeat. I could hear it as it was pumping blood throughout his body. The sound became music-like to me and I felt my fangs grow as the hunger became stronger. I closed both fists trying not to jump and attack the guy.

I felt a hand on my left hand and saw Arthit standing right next to me. He looked me in the eyes letting me know that everything would be okay. I took another deep breath and walked over to the guy with Arthit. I watched as the guy tilted his head to the side exposing his neck even more. I looked at his pale neck and felt drawn to it. I wanted to bite it and drink the blood that flows underneath it. Arthit grabbed my hand and brought me closer to the guy. He then explained how to bite him using a freeze bite.

I became nervous and saw that the guy still had his neck to the side and I realized that he must be uncomfortable, so I took the two steps that separated us and slowly leaned forward as my fangs grew. Once they were fully out, I opened my mouth and bit him in his shoulder. The blood flowing into my mouth tasted delicious and I started sucking more into my mouth enjoying the taste as it flowed from my mouth, down my throat, and into my stomach. I don't know how long I had been drinking the guy's blood, but I sensed that I should stop before he lost too much blood. I slowly extracted my fangs and licked his wound to heal it. I awkwardly thanked him before he was escorted out of the room. I licked my lips and chin getting all the blood that spilled.

I felt better but also a little guilty for biting him. I know that he gave his blood willingly, but it still made me feel bad. Arthit smiled at me and hugged me knowing what I was feeling. He pets my head for a few minutes as we just stood there hugging each other until we heard two throats being cleared.

"As much as we would love to just watch you guys cuddle and everything, I think we need to leave." -Pick

"Yes, we will see you two tomorrow." -A

Rome and Pick bowed to us before leaving the room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of Arthit's smell. He smelled of strawberries and dark chocolate (Go with me on this.)

"You smell delicious."

"So, do you. Now it's been a very long day. Let's go to bed and get some rest. Tomorrow and the next few weeks will be very busy." -A

I nodded in agreement as we quickly did our nighttime routines before cuddling up together in the massive King size bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Okay, how was it? This chapter is a little over 4k in length. I hope it wasn't boring. I think there will only be three to four more chapters in total for this story. I know that's sad to hear, but I'm amazed I even made it to 16 chapters already.


	17. Ch17 Calm before the storm

Calm Before The Storm

I have decided that this story shall end within the chapter after this one. I know that it's sad to hear, but I feel like I am almost done getting to the conclusion of the story. I may write another story, but I'm not sure.

P.S. This is more of a filler chapter going a little more into how Non knows Kongpob and such. Sorry if it's boring. The next chapter will be the last unless you think I should write an epilogue afterward. You will have to wait two weeks for the final chapter.

* * *

Arthit's P.O.V.

It has been three months since Kongpob, and I completed our bond and his training sessions began. I made sure he knew how to defend himself whether melee, armed, with potions, etc… I know that he felt like this wasn't necessary, but I can't risk him getting hurt again. When I found him injured and on the verge of death, it tore my heart into tiny pieces. The thought that he could have died, and I wouldn't have been able to save him, killed me. I have waited thousands of years to find my Soulmate and I won't let anything stop me from being with him.

I looked up as Kongpob and Pick exchanged blows and punches in the sparring ring. I smiled as I watched Kongpob get the upper hand over Pick. Kongpob grabbed Pick around his waist and slammed him onto the ground.

THUDK (A/N: sorry I don't know what it would sound like.)

I smiled and laughed as Pick groaned in pain and rolled onto his stomach before slowly getting up. Even though he's a vampire, he wasn't as strong as Kongpob and knowing that he finally had someone to put his strength to the test was amazing.

I got up and raced over to Kongpob and hugged him right as I stood next to him. He turned around with a smile and hugged me back despite the sweat all over his body. I didn't care that he was sweaty and smelly, all I cared about was him learning how to defend himself if the need arises and we all know that it will very soon.

*Demon Blood Clan*

Non's P.O.V.

It has been months since I was severely injured. My clan is upset and wanting blood and revenge which I have promised them but at a great cost to me. If I don't succeed in bringing back Kongpob despite his bonding, I will become their food source and energy source. That torture will be endless and as they will make sure I don't die but live feeling them killing me repeatedly.

I looked out the small window in the attic thinking about the first time I met Kongpob.

*Flashback 8 years, still Non's P.O.V.*

It was my sophomore year of high school and I was the new transfer kid in the school. I hated the fact that I had to move schools, but the Elder in my clan had sensed that the most powerful Soulmate was in this school and I needed to get close to him to grab him and bring him back to the clan. I was a little irked that the Elder's vision of what the Soulmate looked like was blurry. All he could tell me was that it was a guy and that he was a sophomore as well. I grumbled under my breathe feeling frustrated with the thought. This wasn't going to be easy because this school had over 500 male students that were sophomores.

In the beginning, I couldn't find Kongpob because he was in a different part of the school and since I didn't know what he looked like, I wouldn't have known it was Kongpob even if I saw him. Months started passing by and I started to lose my cool.

Finally, a miracle happened and Kongpob was switched to my side of the school. We ended up getting the same class schedule. At first, we became friends because I liked the guy, unbeknownst to me at the time, that he was the one I was searching for.

It wasn't until a few weeks later when we had a break in school, that I returned to my clan and was given the missing information. Kongpob was the Soulmate that we needed to steal to complete our clan's quest for world domination.

From then a plan was hatched for me to continue getting close to Kongpob and slowly lure him to my place. At first, things seemed to be going well. We hung out together all the time and I learned everything about him that there is to know.

Each year, I could feel that his trust in me was growing to the point that I knew if someone said I had killed or did something horrible, he would defend me with no doubt in his mind that I didn't do it.

Things were going well until, one day. I was pulled away from him because the Elder had seen something drastic that could cause a dent in our plan, so I was forced back home. What I didn't know at the time, was that Kongpob had chosen to go to a University far from his high school and didn't leave any address to follow up on.

Two years had passed since we graduated from high school and my return to the clan. I went back after dealing with the issue and couldn't find Kongpob. I searched everywhere I could think of and asked former classmates, but it was like Kongpob disappeared out of thin air.

It would be another 6 years before we had our fateful reunion. I look forward to that meeting ever since.

* * *

Sorry, it was a short and probably crappy chapter. I know I had mentioned that I would explain more about how Non and Kongpob know each other. The next chapter will be the last unless you think an epilogue is needed.


	18. Ch18 The End 18

The End 18+

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it. I will be back with more but it will be a bit.

* * *

WARNING (probably very horribly written fighting scenes coming up. If you don't like those scenes, I will put up a notice for where it ends that way you can continue reading without any worries, also there is Mature content ahead. If you are underage, then please leave)

Kongpob's P.O.V.

It has been months now since I started learning how to defend myself against various types of attacks and also learning how to be a vampire. Pick and Rome have been helping as much as they can but ultimately, Arthit is the main one teaching me since I have his powers/abilities and only he can help me with my control. I will admit that it's cool and neat to be able to speed run to where I want to go or jump high. I know that everyone is trying not to focus on the upcoming fight but we all know that it has to happen.

I look over at Arthit as he is conversing with his generals and military forces on the best defenses and offenses tactics. I kind of feel bad because I don't have any of their experiences and I'm just the nooby vamp. I know that everyone is trying to make me feel better but it isn't helping. I turn back and focus on practicing using the various weapons they have available. The first one I pick is a Katana. I give it a couple of swishes and flicks making my muscles remember the movements associated with it. It doesn't take me long to get into a groove while practicing on the dummy.

Several hours past as I trained and practiced on all the weapons they have and even had some time practicing my potion skils. I decided that it was a good time to rest and walked over to where Arthit was still standing with his generals and military forces. I quickly whisper in his ear and watched as he excuses himself and drags me to OUR bedroom.

I watched as the ceiling grew further away as Arthit tossed me on our bed before climbing ontop to devour my lips as I kissed him back. I took my hands and placed them around his neck bringing him closer to me wanting to feel the closeness between us. I moaned in his mouth as his hands started to pinch and rub my nipples causing them to harden. I slowly started to take his shirt off followed by mine as we continued to kiss and enjoy each other's company.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Arthit sat up and removed his pants and boxers before doing the same to me causing us both to be fully naked. I watched as his eyes grew hungry as he looked at my junior standing at attention for him. Arthit licked his lips before engulfing my member in his mouth and sucking and licking it. I put my hands in his hair helping to increase his speed. He used his left hand to fondle my balls and his right hand to pinch and rub my right nipple as he felt me getting closer and closer to release.

Once he knew that I was about to release, he looked at me in the eyes and I nodded my head as he picked up his speed even more just before I shot my load in his mouth and heard him slurping and sucking my cum out and down his throat. I lay there panting feeling overwhelmed but still very energetic. He got up and kissed me allowing me to taste myself as well.

'I do taste like lavender and peaches n' cream.

While we started kissing again, I used my right arm to open the side table and grab out the lube and handed it to him as he pulled back and lathered his fingers up before slowly stretching me out using one finger in the beginning before slowly adding two more. He scissored and attacked my prostate making sure that I was stretched enough to take him.

Once he was sure I was ready, he looked into my eyes for permission and I nodded as he entered me raw and started thrusting into me slowly at first before picking up the speed going faster and harder. I let out moans and groans as the pleasure took over and I felt my body overstimulate as he kept attacking my prostate. He leaned down again and started to suck on my neck, not biting me but giving me hickeys and found my weak spot which caused my junior to harden again.

Arthit leaned up again and smirked at his work before taking his right hand and stroking my junior in time with his speed causing me to whimper and moan even more because the pleasure was getting to be so much but in a good way.

"A-A-A-Arthit…..I-I-I-I'm coming." I panted as I felt my abdomen become hot and I felt my balls tighten. He smirked at me and whisper.

'Me too. Go ahead and let it out.'

After he said that, I shot out load after load of cum while he came in me filling me up with his cum. The feeling was wonderful and satisfying.

We both lay there panting and enjoying each other's company before we groaned and got up to take a shower together. As much as we would have liked to go another round, we knew that it wasn't the time or place. We were aware of that for the session we just had but it was the bond and our feelings calling to each other.

We quickly got dressed and were heading back to the main hall when the main doors burst open and a guard came running in injured and fell to the ground holding a piece of paper with info on it.

Arthit's P.O.V.

The sound of the main door bursting open startled everyone but we quickly focused on the injured guard. I ran over to him and took the piece of paper but not before asking what had happened.

"We were doing our daily patrols when we were suddenly ambushed by The Demon Blood Clan. I counted at least 5k maybe more before I started attacking back. We were outnumbered and knowing that I had to give you this information, my men sacrificed themselves to allow me a head start to reach you so that the troops may be called and ready for the fight. I'm sorry your Majesty. I let you down by allowing them to get into our territory."

"No, you and your men fought bravely and with honor. Get him to the medic bay and see to his wounds. I want all troops ready and in position." I yelled as everyone started to move to their positions."

I quickly walked over to our strategy table and read the note, feeling Kongpob follow me and lean over my shoulder to read it.

_Dear Captian of the Guard,_

_My informants tell me that The Demon Blood Clan have summoned their most powerful ancestor and are on their way to King Arthit's castle with the intent to capture King Kongpob and destroy everyone else no matter their species or age. I urge you to notify him A.S.A.P. He will need all the help he can get. _

_Sincerely,_

_Informant X_

I looked at Kongpob and grabbed his hands squeezing them before I dragged him to the armory and helped him put on his suit of armor and grab his weapons of choice.

*Fight Scenes may make you uncomfortable so, skip until you see "**Fight Ends"***

As everyone got into position, the main door was blasted open by demon magic as their forces entered. I started attacking left and right cutting heads off and even pulling hearts out as I defended my home and my loved ones while keeping an eye on Kongpob. For a nooby vampire, he was holding up pretty well with defending and attacking.

I turned when I heard a sizzling noise as some of the demon casters started burning my men alive and slowly causing the pain to last as long as possible. Luckily my army of casters showed up and started fighting back.

I made my way over to Kongpob as we stood back to back slicing heads off and ripping hearts out. I looked through the crowd of bodies and spotted Non and someone who's aura gave off a very sinister feeling. I shuddered as a chill went down my spine. I turned and saw Kongpob experience that same chill. I signaled to Rome and Pick to circle behind them. Kongpob and I slowly approached them destroying the enemy right and left. Most of the fighting ended up outside thanks to my men being able to push their forces outside.

Now it was just me, Kongpob, Rome, Pick, Non and that unknown guy. I stood in front of Kongpob making sure to be ready to shield him. Non watched and a sinister smile appeared on his face. I glared at him and started to shoot balls of energy at him and his companion. They counter back but I shielded us from the attacks. Unbeknownst to us, Non had been able to sneak a few of his most powerful casters behind us and they had cloaked themselves.

Just as they were about to touch Kongpob, I jumped in the way and was hit with a blast so powerful, it sent me flying to the other side and I felt myself start to bleed from my right side. I slowly got up and started to charge at them sending energy balls their way killing a couple as Kongpob shot lightning out of his hands at the casters and Non and his companion.

Pick and Rome was fighting as well as throwing potions and poisoned tipped daggers. While this was happening two things happened.

One: The sinister being pulled back his hood (sorry forgot to mention he had a hood up, so no one saw his face).

Two: Non was lunging at Kongpob but I was tricked as I jumped in front while he turned his sword on me and stabbed me in the gut.

As he pulled his sword back, I started coughing up blood. I found this odd because any normal sword can't hurt me. My vision was starting to go as the loss of blood was becoming too much. I could hear Kongpob screaming and crying as he tried to reach me when Non grabbed him.

Kongpob fought Non and was able to injure him but his friend whom I hadn't seen in years grabbed Kongpob. I growled and stood on my feet despite all of the pain flowing through my body and the amount of blood I was losing.

"Tum you bastard. Why are you doing this?" I yelled at him as I brought my sword up and started attacking him while trying to get Kongpob away from him.

"Why indeed Arthit? I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out. Why would I hate you?" Tum said sarcastically as he dodged my moves which then allowed Non to attack and I was barely able to block his attacks.

"I don't know." I hollered as I kicked at Non sending him flying away and giving Rome and Pick a chance at him as I tried to keep myself standing up and ready to counter any attacks.

"What do you have that I don't? I mean it's pretty obvious. You are the King of all Vampires in Thailand and you found your soulmate. What about me? I'm nothing companion to you and my Soulmate died because of you!" He screamed back as he pulled Kongpob closer and licked his face.

"I'm the Vampire King by my birthright and I have no idea what you're talking about. I never killed your Soulmate." I yelled back as I thrust my sword the side making it seem like I was going to swing it sideways at him but changing directions last minute and hitting his arm that was holding Kongpob. Tum hollered in pain as he let go of Kongpob as I grabbed him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ARTHIT! I SAW YOU KILL HER!" Tum screamed

"Who did I kill? Tell me?" I yelled back still confused.

I felt Kongpob put my right arm behind his neck giving me his body as a support for my weight. I could feel myself slowly losing focus and feeling the life drain out of me.

"FON!" Tum screamed as he ran towards us shooting balls of energy, fire, water, and air. I used my sword to block them as best as I could but one got away and hit me directly in my chest. I felt the air leave my lungs as I fell and pulled Kongpob with me. I couldn't see that well as my vision started to fade completely. I heard crying sounds as Kongpob lifted my head into his lap.

"I didn't kill Fon. Your elder did. He didn't want you to be with her. He wanted you to be with the one he chooses so he could manipulate you into doing his bidding." I said quietly as my voice was starting to go too.

"I don't believe you," Tum yelled

"I don't care, but I won't let you hurt Kongpob," I said as I tried to get up.

Tum laughed wickedly as he walked towards us holding a special dagger. It is the only dagger that can kill a Vampire King. I watched as Kongpob gently placed me on the ground as he stood in front of me. Protecting me. I tried to reach for him but couldn't as I lost consciousness.

Kong's P.O.V.

I quickly softened Arthit's fall using my own body. I started screaming his name and gently shaking him. He wasn't responding to my calls and I began to worry. As I was focused on him, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Non walking closer to us. I gently gave Arthit to Rome as I got up and confronted Non.

"You will pay for this!" I hollered as a surge of energy started flowing through my body as my emotions became stronger and the need to protect Arthit grew and grew. I felt so powerful and like a new person. I don't know how I figured out that this energy was the only way to kill Non and Tum but it also felt like Arthit was standing right next to me guiding me on how to focus the energy into a single point on my body before releasing it at Non and Tum. I watched as it flew so fast at them that they had no time to protect themselves as they burned to dust.

I was distracted by their defeat that I didn't hear Rome the first few times he called my name. It wasn't until Pick tapped my shoulder that I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Arthit. I ran to him and started crying.

"Rome what should I do?"

"I don't know. I've never had to worry about healing a Vampire King before." Rome said with worry.

I took Arthit from Rome and cradled him to my chest. I kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and then his lips. When I touched his lips, I suddenly got an idea in my head. I placed his head on my legs as I took one of my knives and made a cut on my arm before placing it over his mouth. At first, nothing happened but after a few minutes, Arthit started to drink my blood. It wasn't a bloodthirsty drinking but a gentle kind. Once I was sure that he had enough, I healed myself and gathered up some of my energy and sent it into Arthit.

What felt like hours was only a few minutes before I could sense that Arthit was healing but he wouldn't wake up for a while because his body went into a coma to help the healing process. I hugged him close to me as I picked him up and all of us went back to the Castle.

Once everyone who needed medical attention was taken to the Medical Bay and all other issues resolved, that was when Rome and Pick approached me. I looked at them confused because they were doing that whole Royal bow stuff.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I whispered while taking a quick look around making sure no one else was paying attention.

"Sorry Kongpob, but since Arthit is injured and unconscious right now, you are our Vampire King and as such, you need to rule in his place until he is well again." Pick and Rome said together with a sad expression on their face.

I paled at the thought but quickly gathered myself together and started my duties of being a Vampire King (well not an actual one but you guys know what I mean).

"**Fight Ends"**

*Time Skip*

Arthit's P.O.V.

I woke up weeks later on my bed with Kongpob sleeping next to me. I tried to get up but my body was in a lot of pain. I decided to just turn my head and look at my lovely Kongpob as he sleeps peacefully.

The moment ended when I heard a soft knock on the door and quietly groaned as I told them to "come in." Rome and Pick walked in carrying a trap of fruits, meats, cheeses and a few different types of slices of bread plus some water. I smiled at them as they bowed and left the room quietly closing the door.

I turned and looked at Kongpob feeling happy that he was here and unharmed. I wanted to know what happened when I passed out but I didn't want to disturb his sleep. I started to eat the foods in front of me and laughed when I heard Kongpob's stomach growl. He made a whining noise as he scooted closer to me seeking me out as he wrapped his arms around my waist. That movement woke him up as he realized that his arms' positions on me had moved. He sat up very quickly and stared at me like he had just seen a ghost.

"Arthit you're awake! Thank god! I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up. You were severely injured and took us several weeks to get you out of danger but still, you were in a coma. Although I don't know how exactly that works on vampires, but anyways I'm so glad you're awake. Are you in pain? Does your throat hurt?" Kongpob bombarded me with questions as I continued eating and trying not to laugh at his adorable face.

"Kong," I said

He stopped and looked at me. "I'm fine. Yes, I still hurt a little bit but I'm doing better. As to all of your questions, some I can't answer because I don't know the answers but I'm glad that you're here safe and sound." I replied as I shoved a piece of swiss cheese (A/N: sorry that is my cheese bias, you may use a different cheese) in his mouth stopping him from asking any more questions for the time being. I smiled and sat there in silence as we both finished the foods and drinks on the tray. Once we were finished, I set the tray off to the side and grabbed Kong's hands with my hands.

We looked at each other in the eyes and didn't feel the need to speak as our emotions and thoughts showed in our eyes allowing us to read each other. Kong started to cry and I pulled him to me as we hugged enjoying each other's company. We sat like that for a few minutes before I asked Kong the question that had been on my mind.

"What happened after I passed out?"

He was silent for a few minutes before he recanted what happened after I passed out. I was so proud of him and amazed at his bravery and protectiveness of me. I knew he was perfect for me since the moment we met. When he got to the part about ruling the Kingdom in my absence, I burst out laughing because I could tell that he was so worried about the choices he made. I gently grabbed his head with both of my hands as I looked him in the eyes and said "You were meant to be a ruler. I know you don't think so but deep down you do know. I'm sure that whatever you decided was best for all vampires. Now let's not worry about royal duties and just go back to sleep." I said as I pulled us down to the bed and we snuggled together while falling asleep.

* * *

Okay, this is the end of the story. I apologize if the fighting scenes were terrible. I am not that great at writing them. I do have an idea for an Epilogue chapter if you guys think it needs one. Also, sorry for choosing Tum as the sinister figure. I didn't want to choose someone that is commonly used.


End file.
